You are the only one
by daianapotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tamahome fuera una de las estrellas de Seiryu? ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre enemigos? Rewiews plz n.n
1. La chica de la Leyenda

Aclaración: Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic

Aclaración 2: Algunos notarán que es la misma historia que el primer capítulo del manga excepto por dos cosas pero es que así lo he querido pero no se preocupen que esto no es una novelización de la historia Por lo que si quieren dar ideas soy toda oídos Otra cosa que hay que dejar clara es que todos mis fics de Fushigi Yuugi serán Tama-baby/Miaka

Este fic esta dedicado a Susy que es la encargada de la traducción a Nico y Bonnie (ya te mande al frente xD) por ayudarme con la redacción y a Meli-chan , a Mira-shio por actualizar Mirrors a videogameandanime-empress porque continuara sus fics, a Tkaanimelover por actualizar (amo a tu Tama ). A Japanese Noodles porque actualizará "The Sword of Suzaku", a Aikyo-no-aru por "Marriage Rules Number 1: this will be forever" y Cosmic Moon Baby por "Fire" (te juro que quise matar a Tasuki por interrumpir ).

Y esperando que AnimeFetish actualice "What my heart says", así como a For-ever-otaku actualice "Destiny", Addie Johnson actualice "Fragmented Dreams" y Kim Schulten actualice " As the phoenix is eternal, so will be this love".

Aclaración 2:

"": pensamiento

Cursiva: sueño

"FY"cambio de escenario

**Capítulo 1: "La chica de la leyenda"**

- _Hamburguesa doble con queso- gritó de felicidad una muchacha que no aparenta más de 15 años de cabellos negros recogidos en unos moños uno de cada lado y ojos dorados - Helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate- volvió a gritar la chica. Estos platos y muchos otros, (es decir casi todos los platos existentes en la Tierra), danza alrededor de la chica, esperando con impaciencia que la niña los comiera._

_- Buen provecho – gritó con alegría mientras separaba sus palillos para empezar a comer, sin embargo, cuando los acerco a un plato, éste empezó a desaparecer. Ella se extraño por lo sucedido, dio media vuelta y vio que todos y cada uno de los platos iban desapareciendo como el primero, cada vez más y más rápido. De repente… todo el lugar empezó a oscurecer y entonces…_

_- No tienes tiempo para comer Yuuki - dijo una voz, que parecía ser de un adulto la cual provenía de un una pequeña luz entre las sombras que se hacia cada vez más y más grande hasta iluminar todo el espacio. Descubriendo de esta manera cabezas, tanto masculinas como femeninas y cada una de ellos/as sosteniendo libros de texto de distintas asignaturas._

_- Dinos todas las fórmulas de matemáticas – dijo una de las cabezas_

_- I want him to do his best, tradúcelo Yuuki – dijo otra voz_

_- __Tantas preguntas, una detrás de otra tenían confundida a Miaka..._

- ¿Yuuki, Yuuki me escuchas? - preguntaba un hombre, que al parecer era su profesor de inglés. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue: DE…DEVUELVANME MI COMIDA MONSTRUOS – gritó la chica – al tiempo que agarró la mesa y empezó a golpear con ella "a los secuestradores de comida" pensando que aún se encontraba en su sueño,

- DEVUELVANME MI COMIDA, MONSTRUOS; DEVUELVANME MIS HELADOS, MIS FIDEOS, MIS PIZZAS, MIS TARTAS, TODOOOOOOOOOOOOO – después de gritar esto último por fin despertó.

- Miaka, ¿a quién crees que has golpeado? - preguntó una chica que se sentaba al lado de nuestra protagonista, tenía la misma edad que Miaka nada más que su cabello era rubio y corto a lo chico: su nombre Yui Hongo.

- Al… ¿al profesor? – preguntó Miaka sabiendo o más bien temiendo la respuesta.

- Bin-go – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su amiga.

- Yu...Yuuki - apenas pudo pronunciar su profesor de inglés.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó la chica sosteniendo todavía la mesa y temiendo lo que podría pasarle por haber golpeado al profesor (sin querer hay que agregar)

- Sal ahora mismo al pasillo en la posición en que estás. Te quedarás así hasta que termine la clase – dijo momentos después su profesor al recobrarse del golpe.

- Si...si enseguida – dijo la muchacha con tono de resignación y aún temblando por lo ocurrido. "Este incidente no puede ser bueno para mi historial académico" – pensó la pelinegra. Así que con resignación se dirigió a cumplir con la orden de su profesor, y lo peor es que esta era la primera hora de clase. I want he do his best – podía escuchar la muchacha desde su posición en el pasillo.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

Después de clases en un McDonald…

- Ainssssssss he metido la pata hasta el fondo. – dijo Miaka al sentar en una silla para empezar a comer.

- Obviamente, Miaka. Quedarse dormida cuando estamos preparándonos para los exámenes tiene merito – le comenta Yui, mientras se sienta a su lado para ella también empezar a comer.

- ¿Tú también vas a presentarte para los exámenes de la Yotsubadai, verdad Miaka? – le pregunto la chica que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella. Tenia la misma edad que Miaka y el pelo del mismo color, solo que a diferencia de Miaka ella lo llevaba suelto. Se llamaba Fu.

- ¡Fo! Em feafizaz efa um fedrezo fefo… - contesto la aludida con la boca llena de comida.

- Oye o comes o hablas – la reprendió la chica que estaba enfrente de Yui, que al igual que ella era rubias y con el pelo corto, solo que esta chica era un poco mas rellenita. Su nombre era Morin.

Como respuesta Miaka señalo hacia enfrente, donde se podían ver a dos chicas que estaban tomando un refresco.

- ¡ESE UNIFORME ES DEL INSTITUTO JONAN! ¡ES LA MEJOR ESCUELA DE TODA LA CIUDAD! – prácticamente grito Morin.

- ¡¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza!? – le preguntó Fu que al hacer la pregunta señalo su cabeza para dar más fuerza a su pregunta.

- Ehhhhhhhh ¿por qué me preguntan de esa manera, y a Yui no le dicen nada? Ella también quiere ir. – pregunto un poco molesta la chica.

- Eso es porque tú eres una tonta y yo un genio. Descarada – contestó su amiga, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡¿Y se supone que tú eres mi mejor amiga?! – la acuso Miaka tratando de defenderse.

Después del pequeño incidente Miaka le pidió prestado los apuntes a su mejor amiga, dado que como sabemos se durmió en clase. Después de despedirse de sus compañeras de clase, Miaka y Yui se dirigieron a la Biblioteca Nacional para estudiar un poco. Mientras que Fu se preguntaba porque Miaka quería ir al Jonan cuando ella misma les había dicho que haría el examen de acceso a Yotsubadai con ellas.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

En una sala de estudios de la biblioteca podemos ver a nuestra protagonista junto con su amiga y una gran cantidad de libros esparcidos por toda la mesa cerca de una puerta.

- Jajajaja – se ría la rubia - No puedo creer que soñarás eso.

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente no he podido dormir mucho - dijo la pelinegra tratando de defenderse - Estudio hasta bien entrada la noche y… tengo sueño – agrego la chica con cara de resignación.

- Yo creo que le haces mucho caso a tu madre Miaka – le respondió la rubia.

- Es que cuando ella dijo que no podía esperar hasta verme con el uniforme de Jonan no supe que decirle – contestó Miaka en un tono de tristeza. Cuando terminó de decir esto, el portaminas con el que esta jugando se cayó al suelo y fue a parar a una puerta que estaba entreabierta muy cerca de ellas. Miaka, que sintiendo como un aura cálida emanaba de dentro de esa puerta, se dirigió hacia ella siendo acompañada por su amiga. Encima de dicha puerta se podía leer el cartel de "prohibido el paso". La puerta conducía hacia una sala llena de libros.

- Miaka es hora de ir a la Academia – le recordó Yui una vez estuvieron dentro de la sala. De pronto ambas sintieron un fuerte temblor.

- Ha sido terremoto – dijo Yui mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

Debido al temblor un libro de una de las estanterías cercanas a las adolescentes se había caído.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Yui que se había acercado a una de las estanterías para ver que clase de libros había – si vendieran todos estos libros sacarían una gran cantidad de dinero – comento realmente sorprendida la joven - hay algunos realmente antiguos.

Mientras tanto Miaka se agacho para recoger el libro que se había caído de la estantería debido al temblor que se sintió un momento atrás; leyó su titulo y le pareció interesante, por lo que llamo a su amiga para que lo leyeran juntas.

- ¿De que trata el libro? – pregunto Yui.

- Lo he ojeado un poco – le comento Miaka – se llama "El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses", al parecer es la traducción al japonés de una antigua novela china - contestó la chica al mismo tiempo que empezaba a abrirlo nuevamente. Pocos segundos después Yui comenzó a leer – Esta es una historia que concederá el poder de hacer realidad sus deseos a la chica que reúna a las siete estrellas de Suzaku.

- ¿Qué es Suzaku? – preguntó Miaka, debido a que ante la mención de dicho nombre por parte de su amiga apareció ante ella la visión de un gran pájaro rojo, un fénix tal vez.

- Como voy a saberlo - le respondió Yui y siguió leyendo – La historia es un encantamiento. Por ello, quién lea hasta el final obtendrá los mismos poderes que su protagonista: la capacidad de hacer realidad sus deseos. Debido a ello, en el momento en que se pase la página, la historia se hará realidad y comenzará.

- Es decir, que si leemos este libro se cumplirán nuestros deseos, ¿verdad? ¡Pues yo quiero leerlo! – comentó Miaka entusiasmada ante la idea de que se hicieran realidad sus deseos, porque de esta forma podría entrar en el instituto Jonan como tanto deseaba su madre.

- Por Dios Miaka – suspiró su amiga – esto no es más que un engañabobos. No existen libros así – suspiro nuevamente.

No podía creer lo ingenua que era su amiga. Pero, segundos después de pronunciar estas palabras, el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo solo que en esta ocasión la fuerza del sismo era mayor, por lo que algunos libros empezaron a caerse de sus estantes, mientras las dos chicas gritaban asustadas "¿que estaba pasando?" e intentaban protegerse. Repentinamente el temblor tal como había empezado paro.

- Uf menos mal que ya termino todo – comento alegre Miaka

- Menos mal porque no soporto los terremotos – le contesto su amiga.

Cuando las amigas miraron al frente se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban: estaban en medio de un paisaje desértico, lleno de arena y árboles secos sin hojas.

- ¿Dón… dónde estamos? – pregunto una muy sorprendida Miaka.

- Miaka… - fue todo lo que pudo articular su compañera por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, con la misma cara de sorpresa le pego un codazo a Miaka, mientras preguntaba si dolía.

- Por supuesto que duele – fue la respuesta de la aludida mientras envía de paseo aéreo a su amiga gracias a Viajes aéreos Miaka Yuuki.

- Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Esto duele demasiado para ser un sueño, pero aun así ¿Dónde estamos? – comento Yui.

- Esto no esta bien, aquí no hay Mcdonals ni Mister Donuts – comento una furiosa Miaka al encontrarse en un lugar donde no hay lo que más le gustaba: comida.

- Por el amor de Dios Miaka, ¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida? – le critico una histérica Yui que no podía creer como su mejor amiga pensaba en comida mientras ambas estaban en un lugar completamente desconocido.

De repente, y sin que ninguna de las dos lo advirtiera, dos hombres se acercaron a ellas. Uno de ellos agarro a Yui por detrás, la elevo y se la llevo al hombro.

- Esta es un buen ejemplar, la podremos vender por muy buen precio – comento la persona que había capturado a Yui.

- También podríamos vender la ropa y sacar una buena tajada, porque vaya si son raras – comentó el otro hombre.

Miaka al verlos con esas ropas pensó que eran bailarines por lo que les pregunto si lo eran mientras que en su mente se formaba la idea del hombre dando un giro sobre si mismo mientras Yui estaba sentada sobre una de las manos del hombre.

- ¿Pero qué dice esta niña? – preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Pero bueno Miaka – dijo con resignación Yui. Su amiga no tenía remedio, no podía creer todavía lo inocente que era.

- Somos traficantes de esclavos – comentó el otro hombre.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – preguntó horrorizada Miaka, dándose por fin cuenta de la situación.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

¿Por qué tuve que haber escuchado a esa señora mayor? – se recriminaba un atractivo joven de increíbles ojos verdes con el pelo largo y negro atado a un lazo alrededor de todo el pelo el cuál descansaba en su hombre izquierdo. Tendría unos 17 o 18 años. Vestía un traje antiguo chino de seda negra con bordes dorados. El traje poseía tenía botones chino al estilo de frog los cuales permitían ver parte de su bien formado pecho que podría dejar a cualquier chica sin aliento – esto me pasa por creerle, dijo que siguiendo el camino que ella me señalaba encontraría mi destino y lo único que he encontrado en estas 3 últimas horas ha sido arena, y árboles secos - . Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos gritos y paró en seco. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y pudo ver como, no muchos metros de donde él se encontraba, dos hombres trataban de llevarse a dos chicas con ellos. Esto lo molesto bastante, por lo que se acerco hacia el grupo.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

Por lo que acto seguido se dirigió de lleno contra el hombre que sostenía a Yui. Con tanta fuerza lo golpeo que al individuo no le quedo más remedio que soltar a Yui, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo a causa del dolor. Inmediatamente, se dirigió al segundo para intentar detenerlo y así darle tiempo a su amiga para que pudiera escapar.

- Yui, escapa – gritó Miaka mientras era golpeada por el hombre para que le soltara – Escapa Yui, no te preocupes por mí – volvió a gritar.

- Maldita mocosa – dijo el hombre mientras levantaba la mano para volver a golpearle, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de conseguir su objetivo, una mano joven y fuerte le detuvo - Suéltala – dijo el joven que momentos ante había escuchado los gritos

El hombre, no se movió, por lo que el chico volvió a exigirle que soltara a la chica y para demostrar que hablaba en serio le rompió el brazo. Fue justo en este momento que hizo lo que el joven quería.

- Vayámonos de aquí – dijo el hombre a su compañero.

El muchacho se giro para ver como se encontraban las chicas. Tenía una especie de tatuaje con una especie de símbolo azul en la frente, pero como estaba escrito en chino, solo Yui sabia que significaba "raíz".

No obstante, segundos después de que los hombres empezaran a correr se detuvieron y lanzaron una navaja contra el joven - no iban a permitir que un niño les hiciera quedar como idiotas -. Tanto Yui y Miaka se habían dado cuanta de que los hombres habían parado y sacado algo de uno de sus bolsillos pero antes de que pudieran gritarle al joven cuidado, el ya había notado el gesto y, con resignación, suspiro antes de crear un escudo de magia de color azul. La navaja quedo suspendida en el aire cuando toco la barrera.

El chico abrió los ojos y les grito: Si no quieren que les entierre esta navaja váyanse de aquí ahora mismo. Esta vez si se fueron los hombres.

- ¿Se encuentran bien chicas? – pregunto el chico.

- Si...si estamos bien. Gracias – contesto una muy sonrojada y sorprendida Yui. Era la primera vez en su vida que le costaba contestar una pregunta y ¡menos a un chico!

- Entonces – comento el chico a la vez que se ponía de cunclillas y estiraba la mano – ahora hablemos de mis honorarios – si esto fuera un manga la frase final hubiera estado acompañada de un corazón.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente - Yo no tengo nada – comento Yui

- Y yo estoy sin un peso – comento Miaka, "me lo gaste todo en el Mcdonal's", comento para sí.

- Así que no tienen dinero – dijo algo molesto – Si pensaron que mis servicios eran gratuitos iban bien equivocadas señoritas - dijo moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que se paraba – En este mundo lo más importante es el dinero. Y como no me gusta la gente pobre… hasta nunca – dicho esto empezó a correr.

- Oye. Espera – gritó Yui mientras se ponía en pie – Al menos dinos donde es…ahhhhhhhhhh – volvió a gritar otra vez pero esta vez a causa de un gran temblor.

- Yui, otra vez el terremoto – le dijo una asustada Miaka.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

"Ains no puedo creer que no tuvieran nada de dinero" – pensó un poco molesto mientras seguía corriendo - bueno al menos me alegro que no les haya pasado nada, me hubiera gustado quedarme pero tengo que encontrar el dichoso destino que dijo "la pitonisa" – ante la mención de la adivina el muchacho se molesto aún más – si es que en verdad lo era – agrego con burla - Mientras que mi destino no sea no tener dinero como esas chicas, todo estará bien

Y con este pensamiento continuo el joven su rumbo hacia la Capital Imperial del País de Konan, sin saber, que, efectivamente, había encontrado su destino.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

Una vez cesado el temblor, ambas amigas de encontraban en el suelo rodeadas de libros esparcidos por todo la sala.

- ¿Cómo hemos vuelto a la biblioteca? – pregunto Yui.

- Tal vez nos desmayamos – le respondió su amiga.

La pelinegra vio un reloj donde ponía que eran las 4. Al ver que hora era dio un grito mientras decía que llegaría tarde a la Academia.

Gracias a su grito alguien vino y les dijo que salieran inmediatamente dado que el paso a esa habitación estaba prohibido para el público. Las chicas pidieron disculpas y se fueron.

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

Después de pasar horas en la Academia, por fin podía ir a casa para descansar. Había llegado justo para la hora de la cena. De lo cual se alegraba por dos motivos; el primero y, principal, porque estaba muerta de hambre, y el segundo porque le preguntaría a su hermano si había oído hablar del libro tan extraño que habían encontrado Yui y ella, después de todo el estudiaba filosofía china. Con estas ideas en mente se dirigió hacia el comedor.

- Oye Keisuke, ¿has oído hablar sobre "El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y de la Tierra"? – le pregunta Miaka a su hermano después de terminar de comer su 3 plato de arroz.

- No me suena de nada – le contesto su hermano quien ya no se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenia Miaka para devorar la comida – Sin embargo, si que me suena lo de los Cuatro Dioses. Veras – dijo Keisuke, que continuación se llevo un trozo de carne a la boca antes de continuar – En la antigua china se cría que el Señor de los Cielos controlaba el firmamento. Este se dividía en 28 constelaciones o "estrellas", formando una tabla que servia de guía para señalar su lugar en el cielo. Esta tabla se conoce como el "Mapa de las 28 constelaciones". El señor de los Cielos dividió el firmamento en cuatro secciones: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Asignó siete estrellas a cada una de ellas a la vez que les otorgaba a una criatura sagrada que las protegería (los cuatro dioses). Estas estrellas son: Para el dios Byakko al Oeste Tokaki, Tatara, Kokie, Subaru, Amefuri, Karasuki y Toroki; para el dios Genbu al norte Hikitsu, Inami, Uruki, Tomite, Urumiya, Hatsui y Naname; para el dios Seiryu al este Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tomo, Soi, Nakago, Ashitare y Miboshi; y por último para el dios Suzaku al sur ( ante la mención de este nombre Miaka se quedo un momento en trance a la vez que volvía ver el gran pájaro rojo) Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki y Mitsukake. Sin embargo, en el centro del mapa estelar hay una constelación que pertecene al Señor de los Cielos, también conocida como Sihho, y el al igual que los dioses tiene sus estrellas, aunque en este caso 5 que son: Taishi, Tei, Shoshi, Kôkyû y Kiyoku – después de decir todo bebió un poco de agua - ¿Por qué preguntas Miaka?, no me digas que ahora te interesa la historia china – le pregunto su hermano. Se le hacia muy raro que le interesara este tipo de temas, Miaka jamás había sido el tipo de chica aplicada en los estudios, como lo es su mejor amiga, Yui. Sin embargo, ahora se esforzaba mucho por satisfacer los deseos de su madre para poder ir al Jonan, lo que significaba tener que estudiar mucho.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, su madre le interrumpió diciéndole que habían llegado los resultados de su examen de prueba. Ante la mención de ello, Miaka escupió el jugo que estaba tomando en la cara de su hermano.

- Has superado la media, pero aun así te falta un poco para poder aspirar al Jonan – le comento su madre.

- Verás mamá, yo en realidad… - había empezado a hablar Miaka cuando su madre la interrumpió.

- Pero no tengo de que preocuparme, porque se que no me defraudarás – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si claro, por supuesto, no tenés de que preocuparte – dijo una muy nerviosa Miaka.

Su hermano por otra parte, miraba la conversación en silencio mientras se secaba. Le preocupaba que Miaka se esfuerce tanto, un día de estos caerá enferma por tanto estudio y falta de sueño.

Después de la cena Miaka se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí fue hacia la ventana y se quedo pensando. "Mamá nos ha sacado adelante sola desde que se separó de papa". Con un suspiro se apoyo en la ventana mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cuando se volvieron a abrir se toparon con su mesa de estudio donde descansaba su diario. Se dirigió hasta allí y empezó a escribir. "Hoy me ha pasado una cosa bastante extraña. Yui y yo encontramos un libro en la biblioteca. Nos encontramos con unos traficantes y con un chico, que no estaba nada mal, aunque era un poco tacaño quizás. Yui me dijo que el símbolo que tenía en la cabeza significaba "raíz". De pronto se paro y empezó a imitar algunos de los sucesos que había vivido aquella tarde.

Suéltala- dijo Miaka intentando imitar el tono que había utilizado el chico. A continuación imitó al los gestos de dolor cuando el joven le roto el brazo. Su siguiente imitación fue la que tomaría cualquier caballero al ver dos damas en peligro. E intentando imitar nuevamente la voz del chico, pero sin éxito, pregunto: ¿están bien preciosas? Como toda respuesta se apresuro a arrodillarse y juntar sus manos y decir si con un corazón al final de la frase.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando apareció su madre trayéndole un tentempié. Después de darle las gracias a su madre, se dirigió nuevamente a su diario y escribió: Hoy he conocido a un chico bastante guapo, pero era algo tacaño". Me gustaría volver a verle, pero tan pronto como escribió esa línea la tachó. Debo concentrarme en los exámenes por mamá.

Al día siguiente cuando terminaron las clases, Yui se acercó a Miaka para preguntarle si la acompañaba a la biblioteca argumentando que le había gustado mucho el libro y el sueño y que tenia curiosidad por saber lo que en verdad había pasado. Miaka se disculpó con su amiga porque tenía que ir a la Academia temprano dado que tenían examen. Así que ambas amigas se despidieron y cada una fue por su lado. Mientras Miaka caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pensaba en la suerte que tenía Yui de ser tan lista, ella no necesitaba ir a una Academia. Mirando a la gente que había a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había muchas parejas. Pero hubo una que capto su atención debido a que parecían rondar los 40, y aun así, estaban muy juntitos. El impacto no pudo ser mayor al darse cuenta que la mujer era su madre. Ante esta escena salió corriendo en dirección a la Academia, sintiéndose un poco enojada con su madre porque no le había dicho que salía con un hombre, no porque no se alegrara por ella, sino porque creía que su madre no confiaba en ella y, que por tanto, en cierto sentido la había engañado.

Horas después de aquello llego a su casa sin saber lo que ocurriría a continuación.

- A ti te esperaba niña – dijo su madre muy enojada con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Mamá? – fue todo lo que pudo decir Miaka debido a la impresión. No sabia que podría haber echo para que su madre este así.

- Te estas viendo con un chico, ¿verdad? – fue todo lo que dijo su madre antes de arrastrarla hasta su habitación – como últimamente has estado actuando extraño decidí ver tu diario a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, por mucho que seas mi madre no tienes derecho a leer mi diario – le replico una bastante enojada Miaka.

- ¿Qué no esta bien? ¿Cómo puedes estar saliendo con un chico cuando falta muy poco para los exámenes de acceso? Y encima yo sin saberlo – esta vez fue el turno de su madre en replicar - Estoy segura que en lugar de ir a la Academia fuiste con él a cualquier sitio.

- Escúchame mamá, por favor – decía Miaka intentando hacer entrar en razón a su madre.

- Piensa un poco en mí y en lo que dirán los vecinos – sin embargo, la señora Yuuki no se daba por aludida.

- YO NO QUIERO IR AL JONAN – gritó Miaka. Ya no aguantaba más – Eres tú la que quiere que vaya al Jonan no yo, no me importa lo que dirán los vecinos, así que has tu los exámenes porque yo no los podré aprobar.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de su madre fue una cachetada.

Miaka se quedo unos segundos desconcertada, llevo su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla herida y dijo: ¿Qué pasa si salgo con alguien?, después de todo tú sales con un hombre. Una vez dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Por la cual justo en ese momento venía su hermano, por lo que al ni bien entrar se encontró con una Miaka corriendo como quién lleva al diablo consigo y de lo siguiente que fue consciente fue del dolor que sintió al ser estampado contra la pared. Mientras Miaka corría, pensaba en todas las veces que había tenido que renunciar a divertirse por ir a la Academia, las noches que pasaba desvelada por estudiar, y los sermones y golpes con el palo de madera que recibía de su profesor en la Academia cuando algo no sabía resolver algún ejercicio. "Ella no sabe como me siento" – se decía a sí misma - "sólo quería hacerla feliz y que se sintiera orgullosa de mí".

Corrió y corrió y sin darse cuenta que había llegado a la Biblioteca Nacional. Se dirigió hacia la sala que había ido con Yui el día anterior y vio que todo estaba ordenado como sino nada hubiera ocurrido, a excepción del extraño libro que se encontraba abierto en el suelo. Se acercó a el, lo recogió y momentos después se sentó en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda contra la estantería. "Se que no hay libros que te concedan deseos, pero aún así leeré este libro, por lo menos hasta que ya no este tan enojada con mamá" – suspiro – Si tan solo pudiera ser como Yui, lista, guapa y popular con los chicos… si tuviera novio" – al pensar en esto último en su mente pareció la imagen del apuesto joven con el símbolo de "raíz" en su frente – Demonios, ¿Por qué pienso en él si lo que paso ayer no fue más que un sueño? – se pregunto sonrojándose. Segundos después comenzó a leer la historia y se sorprendió porque en ella contaba exactamente lo que les había pasado a Yui y ella el día anterior.

- ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que haya pasado ayer este escrito aquí? – se preguntaba a sí misma, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer hipótesis sobre este extraño suceso ya que segundos después una luz roja emergió del libro. Pocos segundos después la Biblioteca anunciaba que cerraría en breves instantes.

….Y así fue como la chica de la leyenda abrió la puerta que daba al otro mundo. En ese mismo instante empieza la historia.

Traducción a lo dicho por Miaka: ¡No! En realidad era un secreto pero…

FYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFYFY

Bueno hay que admitir que Yui no tiene curiosidad por el sueño xD sino por el chico, no la culpo yo también xD

El próximo capítulo será un poco (bastante) más largo así que para los amantes de los fics largo (yo incluida ) ya saben xD lo cual no será tan del agrado de Nico, Bonnie y Susy, puesto que los dos primeros deben corregir y la última traducir xD. Me despido lanzando una pregunta al aire: ¿Qué les gustaría más que las lleven en brazos o curar? Yo curar xD esto se sabrá en los capís 2 y 3 o 4 respectivamente el porqué de la pregunta


	2. El chico con el símbolo de raíz en la

Bueno estamos acá con un nuevo capí n.n Ahora que he encontrado tres tomos de Shishunki Miman Okotowari creo que haré a Tama un poco más pervertido de lo planeado n.n Para quien no lo sepa este manga es justo el anterior a Fushigi Yuugi ¡y son la misma pareja! Por eso lo quería encontrar ^_^ además Tama (Manato) fue un delincuente ^_^ y Miaka (Asuka) tiene cara más de adulta ^_^ creo que a los que no les gusta Miaka por su actitud infantil del principio les gustaría mucho Asuka n.n

Este capítulo como verán es mucho más largo que el anterior, pero no puedo actualizar muy a menudo ^^ entre que tengo que encontrar ganas de ponerme a escribir (y ahora con la uni no tendré mucho tiempo), también tiene que ser revisado por mis dos redactores de confianza (Nico y Bonnie ^_^).

Y como siempre ya saben, Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece que sino Tama sería solo para mí ¬¬ pero bue, ni modo T_T

---- cambios de escena

"" Pensamientos

[] Frases con las que no se muy bien como redactarlas mejor.

"Capítulo 2: El chico con el símbolo de raíz en la frente"

- Mmmmmmmmmm – fue lo único que pronunció la chica segundos antes de abrir lentamente sus dorados ojos. Cuando por fin los abrió, se sentó rápidamente sorprendida; se encontraba en una carreta llena de paja, que circulaba por un camino sin pavimentar y donde cuyo conductor, aparentemente, no se había percatado de su presencia. A su izquierda se levantaba un espeso bosque lleno de grandes árboles; a su derecha se veía una gran llanura.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto la chica segundos antes de comenzar a recordar los eventos anteriores a la aparición, nuevamente, de aquella extraña luz roja.

- "Oh oh" empezó a preocuparse la joven "estoy encerrada dentro del libro. Pero no puedo volver" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos "me he peleado con mamá" a continuación abrió los ojos con decisión y se dijo para sí misma – me quedaré un rato aquí, total la otra vez Yui y yo volvimos a los pocos minutos así que no hay nada que temer.

De repente una imagen apareció en su cabeza: el extraño chico que las había salvado a Yui y a ella el día anterior y que en cuya frente tenía el símbolo de "raíz". En ese momento decidió ir a buscar a ese chico. – Después de todo no todos los días se ven chicos como él – dijo Miaka sintiendo, de repente, una corriente de alegría por todo el cuerpo – "pero dudo encontrarlo aquí" – pensó la joven al volver a ver a su alrededor. Por lo que decidió esperar a que la carreta se detuviera en alguna ciudad o pueblo.

Tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora para que ese deseo se convirtiera en realidad. Una vez cumplido, la adolescente bajo del vehículo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales eran una de las entradas a la ciudad, no sin antes despedirse del conductor y agradecerle el viaje gratis. El conductor miro extrañado como la joven le daba las gracias por haberla llevado. ¿Llevado? ¿Cuándo? Si ni siquiera la conocía. Simplemente se encogió de brazos y siguió su camino hacia la siguiente ciudad, puesto que ese era su verdadero destino y no la Capital Imperial del Reino del Sur.

Desde el principio de la escalera se podía ver toda la ciudad y, al fondo, el Palacio Imperial. Toda la ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente que vestían desde las más humildes prendas echas con cáñamo hasta los trajes más elaborados diseñados exclusivamente con seda. Grandes y pequeños puestos ofrecían distintos productos y servicios… y personas que al no tener dinero suficiente para construir uno o que simplemente no lo necesitaban, llevaban sus mercancías colgadas en unos bols uno a cada lado de un palo que era llevado al hombro.

Parecía, además, que estaban en un festival puesto que se podían ver grandes elefantes que se levantaban sobre sus pies y estiraban la trompa, tigres con sus correspondientes domadores, algunos de ellos saltando aros con fuego, malabaristas, hombres escupe fuego… - Wow – fue todo lo que puedo decir la chica impresionada – Esto parece el montaje de una película – agrego entusiasmada segundos después.

Decidió recorrer la ciudad en busca del chico y, de paso, divertirse un poco ¿Por qué no? Quince minutos de infructuosa búsqueda pasaron antes de que decidiera preguntar a la gente.

-----------------------------------

En un restaurante cerca de donde se encontraba la joven…

- No puedo creer que perdiera una semana para venir a la Capital solo por hacerle caso a esa pitonisa – decía un joven muy enojado – ¿Por qué el destino no tiene un cartelito con llamitas donde se pueda leer "soy tu destino"? Así me ahorraría trabajo – dijo mientras se colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando vio a un joven de cabellos castaños, también conocido como Seiya, era un conocido traficante de esclavo para quienes sabían del tema. Toda su atención se dirigía hacía su derecha por lo que el muchacho decidió mirar hacia ese lugar, sabiendo de antemano que tanta "atención" no podía acarrear nada bueno. Y acertó. En aquel lugar se encontraba la chica que había ayudado la semana pasada. Pasados unos segundos, Seiya comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la joven, con una sonrisa de triunfo, sin saber que alguien más se dirigía también a ese lugar para hacer que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

-----------------------------------

De vuelta con Miaka…

Poco tiempo después de comenzar a preguntar un joven de cabellos castaños se le acerco y le pregunto si esta sola y en caso afirmativo si querría ir con él a ver el festival. Antes de que la joven pudiera responder sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban y una cara se posaba sobre uno de sus hombros; desde esta posición la muchacha puedo oler la dulce, pero a la vez fuerte fragancia del desconocido echo que provoco que la joven comenzara a ruborizarse.

- Aléjate de esta chica – dijo el joven desconocido, aunque no tanto dado que Miaka reconoció la voz enseguida.

- ¿Por qué si se puede saber? – contesto el chico a la defensiva – yo no estaba…

- No, pero estabas a punto – lo interrumpió el joven. Dicho esto se separo de Miaka y se acerco al chico y le dijo en voz muy baja para que solo el chico pudiera escucharle – Conozco tu trabajo, así que no me vengas con que no estás haciendo nada – cuando termino de decir esto agarro uno de los brazos del joven y comenzó a retorcerlo lo que provoco un grito por parte del chico y uno ahogado por parte de Miaka quien se tapo la boca con las manos – Vuelvo a verte intentando secuestrar a otra chica y te daré tu merecido, lo cual implica que no podrás moverte por lo que te queda de vida ¿entendido? – al no recibir la respuesta que buscaba sino una mirada asesina le aplico más fuerza, recibiendo esta vez la respuesta deseada.

- ¡¡¡Está bien, está bien, no volveré a hacerlo!!! – grito de dolor el joven y en cuanto se vio liberado del extraño individuo se alejo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Su carrera era vista atentamente por el chico de cabellos oscuros. Cuando por fin lo perdió de vista el joven suspiro con resignación y volteo a ver a la chica.

- Veo que hoy no estás con tu amiga – dijo con amabilidad, sin embargo, la siguiente frase la dijo con una voz llena de reproche – No deberías irte con cualquiera, no tienes ni idea de la tontería que estabas a punto de cometer.

- Pero si el solo quería invitarme a ver la ciudad – dijo inocentemente la chica aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

El chico se acerco a la joven y la agarro de la cintura mientras la acercaba hacia él. La elevo unos centímetros del suelo y, a continuación, acercó sus labios al oído de la joven, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara notoriamente. Entonces le susurro:

- El solo quería venderte como esclava, hay mucho de estos tipos por aquí, sobre todo ahora que estamos en festival y se aprovechan de las jóvenes inocentes como vos.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir Miaka al darse cuenta de lo que le habría podido pasar – Esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas contando lo sucedido ayer – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Ayer? – pregunto el chico extrañado – Si eso paso la semana pasada.

Miaka no contesto. Si eso era verdad entonces el tiempo corría de forma distinta entre este mundo y el suyo. De repente, las tripas de la joven hicieron acto de presencia. Lo que ocasiono que la joven se sonrojara aún más, aunque, en este caso, por la vergüenza, y una pequeña risa por parte del chico.

- ¿Tienes hambre, eh? – pregunto el chico de forma burlona sabiendo muy bien la respuesta – Aunque la última vez no traías dinero, supongo que esta vez tampoco – agrego el joven. Miaka tan solo asintió.

- Bueno, por esta vez te invito a comer, tómalo como una compensación por lo que ha pasado hoy y por la forma tan abrupta en la que me fui la semana pasada. Pero no te vayas acostumbrando – dijo el chico en tono burlón – Además me gustaría saber porque estas aquí sin tu amiga. Por lo que, de momento, me haré cargo de ti.

Miaka quería agradecerle el ofrecimiento, más, sin embargo, su estomago fue más rápido que sus labios. Esta vez si estallo en carcajadas el muchacho, lo cual provoco que soltara a Miaka para poder reírse a gusto. Por su parte Miaka creía que nunca había deseado tanto que la tierra se la tragara como en ese momento.

Minutos después del pequeño accidente, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes cercanos el cual era regentado por un viejo amigo del joven.

Cuando Miaka entro al recinto descubrió que era un lugar ricamente decorado (sin llegar al lujo extremo) y bastante espacioso, pero aún así tenías la sensación de estar como en un segundo hogar. Los jóvenes se dirigieron al final del recinto y cuando ni bien se sentaron las tripas de Miaka volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. La muchacha ya no sabía en donde esconderse mientras que el chico simplemente sonrió, se apoyo en la silla y se giro hacia el mostrador donde grito:

- Masato ven un momento, por favor – se giro hacia Miaka y agrego sonriendo de costado y con tono burlón – que sino dentro de poco tendremos que ir a un funeral - Lo cual se gano un asentimiento por parte del amigo mientras se reía por lo bajo, y unos pequeños golpes por parte de Miaka, quien se había levantado de su silla y dirigido hacia él, con toda la cara roja. Después de unos momentos, el muchacho atrapo las manos de la joven mientras la jalaba hacia él y la sentaba sobre sus piernas. Esta cercanía hacia que el corazón de la joven latiera con fuerza.

- ¿Sabes que te ves muy bonita mientras te sonrojas? – le susurro el joven al oído.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el dueño del local se había acercado a la pareja.

- Vaya, vaya Kishuku, no sabía que tuvieras novia – le dijo con tono burlón – que guardadito te lo tenías, además es muy mona – agrego su amigo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Miaka no podía evitar volver a sonrojarse "¿Es que hoy es el día de hagan sonrojar a Miaka lo máximo posible o que?" empezaba a pensar la muchacha con un poco de molestia.

- No lo es – suspiro Kishuku, ¿Por qué su amigo siempre tenía que mal interpretar todo? Ya se parecía a Amiboshi. Bueno no, Amiboshi era peor. – Es simplemente una chica que ayude a salir de una situación peligrosa – agrego Kishuku mientras miraba para otro lado, él no tenía tiempo para enamorarse y tener novia, no hasta que su familia estuviera bien.

Este comentario hizo que de repente Miaka se sintiera triste sin saber porque.

- Jajá jajá no es mi culpa que atraigas a las mujeres Kishuku, a más de uno nos gustaría tener esa habilidad – dijo comenzando a reír, pero paro enseguida al ver la mirada que le echo su joven amigo. Si el joven hubiera sido un basilisco su amigo habría pasado a mejor vida.

- Mira, ve y tráenos un poco de todo así la señorita prueba un poco de comida de la región, que por lo que parece no es de aquí – dijo Kishuku una vez que se calmo. Aunque las palabras "por lo que parece no es de aquí" revoloteaban en su cabeza sin saber porqué, se dio cuenta que antes no había reparado en ese detalle. "Va… no puede ser".

Masato por fin se retiro.

- Ufff... – suspiro Kishuku mientras se estiraba – Masato es una muy buena persona, pero puede ser llegar a ser muy pesado – dijo Kishuku y agrego sonriendo de lado – sobre todo cuando las palabras "novia" y "Kishuku" están en una misma frase.

- No hay problema – le dijo Miaka.

- Me alegro – dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa ante lo cual la muchacha no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estomago – Pero bueno mientras lo esperamos cuéntame por que estas aquí, la última vez que te vi estabas en el desierto con una amiga y hay muchos pueblos entre el desierto y la capital de Konan. Me sorprende que estés tan lejos de tu casa – Comento Kishuku dando por sentado que la joven viviría cerca del desierto la encontró la primera vez. Después de todo, muy poca gente tenía el privilegio de salir de sus aldeas.

- Ante la mención de la palabra "casa" el semblante de la joven se ensombreció, haciendo que el chico se preguntara si había sido buena idea hablar sobre ello.

- Me he peleado con mi madre y no sé donde estoy – dijo un poco triste.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes donde estás? – pregunto el chico asombrado – Estás en la capital del país del sur, Eiyoh, cuyo Dios protector es Suzaku – dijo el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nuevamente, y por tercera vez en dos días, ante la mencion de la palabra "Suzaku" no pudo evitar imaginar a un gran fénix rojo.

- Mi hermano me dijo algo de eso – dijo Miaka – algo con cuatro dioses y estrellas.

- Entonces conoces la leyenda de las sacerdotisas – dijo el joven dando por entendido que la joven conocía la leyenda. ¿Quién en los cuatro países no la conocía?

- ¿Qué leyenda? – pregunto confundida la chica.

Kishuku miro incrédulo a la joven. Todos conocían la leyenda, si bien es cierto que casi la mayoría de los habitantes de Konan y Seiryu ignoraban que dos Dioses habían sido invocados no por ello ignoraban su contenido.*

- Bueno, se dice que una chica vendrá de otro mundo cuando el país atraviese por una crisis que este a punto de llevarlo a su ruina. Reunirá a las siete estrellas de Suzaku y salvará al país de la destrucción – le contó el chico.

- ¿Pero eso no es cierto, verdad? – pregunto Miaka.

- En este mundo existen cuatro dioses: Genbu, la tortuga con dos serpientes como cola; Byakko, el tigre blanco; Seiryu el dragón azul; y finalmente Suzaku el fénix rojo. – le informo el joven.

Ahora entendía la muchacha porque cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra "Suzaku" veía a un gran fénix. No, espera. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que Suzaku era un fénix si esta era la primera vez que le decían que ese nombre correspondía con ese animal?

– Los dos primeros ya han sido invocados, faltan los otros dos por invocar – siguió diciendo el joven. A continuación agarro una de las manos de la joven y la acerco a su frente que justo en ese momento comenzó a brillar – y, en cuanto a tu pregunta de si es verdad o no la leyenda ¿Este símbolo te parece que es una ilusión? –le pregunto. Para enseguida agregar – Esta marca me convierte en una de las estrellas de Seiryu del país del oeste.

Miaka solo notaba la calidez que desprendía aquella marca, pero le daba la sensación que al muchacho no le gustaba mucho ser parte de las estrellas.

- Gracias por decírmelo – dijo Miaka mientras retiraba su mano lentamente de la frente del joven, muy a su pesar.

- Ahora lo que me sorprende es verte aquí tan lejos de donde te vi por primera vez – dijo el chico.

No sabía que decir. Si lo que decía el joven era cierto, entonces estaba en problemas. Ella era, después de todo, una chica venida de otro mundo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el prólogo del libro decía que se convertirán en realidad los deseos de la joven que reuniera las estrellas de Suzaku ¿podría ser que en realidad "leer el libro" era ¡ser la protagonista del mismo!? Si eso era verdad ¿Qué haría ahora?

- Pues no sé como llegue aquí – dijo por fin Miaka después de unos minutos de silencio. Coloco sus manos en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre ellas – de pronto una luz rojo apareció y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en encima de una carreta – y enseguida pensó: "Diría que una luz me absorbió dentro de un libro, pero eso es menos creíble, además, no he mentido del todo, dado que una luz provoco que yo estuviera aquí".

Ante esto el chico no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión. ¿Podría tratarse esta chica de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku? Ella dijo que la había salvado dos veces, una vez ayer y otra hoy. Pero eso era imposible porque la primera vez fue la semana pasada, además tenía ropas muy extrañas, no sabía en donde se encontraba, ni que esta ciudad era la capital del Imperio y ahora lo de la luz. Si en verdad era la chica elegida por la deidad del sur lo mejor sería llevarla al Palacio, aunque sería difícil entrar siendo el una estrella del país enemigo – ante este pensamiento suspiro – hubiera sido mejor nacer como estrella de Suzaku, en vez de Seiryu. Por la única razón que aguantaba estar en el Palacio era debido a Amiboshi, de no haber sido así se hubiera quedado en casa y cuando apareciera la sacerdotisa de Seiryu que le avisaran, de esta manera no tendría que aguantar ni a Nakago, ni a su Emperador y muchísimo menos a un determinado grupo de concubinas.

- En todo caso no nos hemos presentado, como oíste mi nombre es Kishuku, Kishuku Sou – dijo esto último mientras besaba la mano de Miaka, y acto seguido el guiñaba un ojo. El sonrojo en esta ocasión superaba a todos los anteriores. "Definitivamente seguiré haciéndote sonrojar niña" pensaba el joven muy divertido.

- Me… me… llamo Miaka Yuuki – logro decir por fin. "Ahora pensará que no puedo hablar" pensó la joven, sin embargo, al chico, toda esta situación le hacía mucha gracia.

- Mmm..... En ese caso te llamaré Mi-chan – dijo el joven mientras acercaba su rostro a la joven y a continuación comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la joven con uno de sus pulgares – ¿te parece bien?

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera protestar, Masato se acerco a ellos con la comida y la sirvió. Sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiera probarla, ésta desapareció de la mesa a la velocidad de la luz gracias a la joven. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza por lo ocurrido. Por lo que Masato le pidió a uno de los camareros más cercanos a la mesa que trajera más. Kishuku puso inmediatamente un escudo protector alredor de la comida ni bien se la trajeron.

- Esta vez como yo – dijo riendo el chico al ver la cara de desilusión en la joven al darse cuenta que el escudo no era comestible.

Cuando por fin termino de comer, el chico se dirigió al mostrador donde se encontraba Masato.

- Jefe, te tendré que pagar la próxima semana – dijo suspirando y agrego – no me esperaba que esta chica comiera tanto.

Su amigo, por el contrario, sonrió y le dijo: No te preocupes Kishuku, esta vez es gratis, te debo más favores de los que puedo recordar.

- Pero aun así – dijo Kishuku, si bien era cierto que no le gustaba gastar (¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma!), también era cierto que no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie.

- Además, es bueno conocer a la chica que por fin te robo el corazón y no digas que no porque no tratas a todas las chicas así – cuando termino de decir esto el hombre comenzó a reír muy fuerte, pero de repente paro al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su joven amigo – Tendrías que pensar un poco más en vos Kishuku. Tenés 17 años, edad más que suficiente para encontrar a una buena chica y casarte – dijo muy serio el hombre.

"De acuerdo" pensó Kishuku "no se quién es peor, si mi padre o Masato. Porque Amiboshi les sigue ganando y con diferencia". Así que se fue a donde se encontraba Miaka para decirle que se iban. Cuando salieron del establecimiento, Miaka vio un pequeño oso blanco en uno de los puestos de enfrente, por lo que se dirigió prácticamente volando hacia él. Al ir tan rápido choco contra una mujer y cayo en una mala postura. Intento levantarse para ayudar a la muchacha y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero no pudo hacerlo por el dolor que sintió en su tobillo izquierdo, lo cual hizo que volviera a agacharse. Kishuku se acerco a Miaka para ver como se encontraba la chica después de semejante golpe. Cuando se acerco a la chica vio como ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se masajeada uno de sus tobillos. La muchacha que fue atropellada por Miaka se fue, no quería que la culparan por la herida de la chica cuando fue ésta la causante de la caída.

- Miaka, ¿te torciste el tobillo? – pregunto un muy preocupado Kishuku.

- No lo sé, pero me duele mucho – dijo la muchacha.

- Tonta, no debiste salir corriendo así – dijo resignado el chico, al mismo tiempo que alzaba a la chica cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Este hecho provoco que la joven se olvidara momentáneamente del dolor y su atención se enfocara en el fuerte y bien moldeado pecho del joven.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Miaka muy apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo te llevaré a que te curen – dijo el chico muy tiernamente – así que será mejor que te agarres fuerte – agrego el joven, no es que hiciera falta en realidad, pero le gustaba sentir la calidez de la joven.

- Lamento causarte tantos problemas – dijo la joven apenada mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven.

- No te pongas así – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla – dije que me ocuparía de ti, ¿no? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo – agrego el chico, aunque una parte de él se alegraba de poder llevarla en brazos – y por lo que veo no se te puede dejar sola un sólo segundo sin que te metas en problemas – dijo en tono burlón. Ganándose de esta manera, nuevamente, unos pequeños golpes por parte de la joven.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del doctor, Miaka fue quién tuvo que golpear la puerta, no porque Kishuku no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque quería sentir a la joven el máximo tiempo posible. Aunque no sabía bien porqué, pero era la primera vez que le sucedía. "Tal vez al ser tan inocente me recuerde a Yuiren*" pensó el joven "sí, eso deber ser". Y con este pensamiento en mente ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el lugar.

- Buenos días señor Takemura, veo que no tiene a nadie en la consulta ¡Qué suerte! –dijo feliz el chico.

Aunque el lugar no fuera tan grande como el restaurante al que acababan de ir, no significaba que no se pudiera recorrer el establecimiento con soltura. A unos pocos centímetros de la puerta en la parte derecha, se encontraba una cama mientras que en la parte izquierda tenía dos estanterías llenas de medicinas y hierbas. Al final de la clínica se podía ver una cortina que conducía hacía la casa del doctor. El señor Takemura se encontraba de espaldas a los jóvenes puesto que en ese mismo momento se encontraba ordenando algunas hierbas.

- No es bueno que desees que no tenga cl… - "clientes" habría sido la palabra que hubiera pronunciado el hombre, pero al voltear su mirada hacía la entrada y ver a Kishuku entendió porqué lo había dicho.

- Oh, ¿la nueva conquista de la semana, casanova? – pregunto de forma pícara el doctor – aunque hay que admitir que la niña es muy mona y parece muy inocente así que no te pases con ella ¿eh? Y si tienes planeado hacerlo Masato te puede dar la dirección de un buen amigo que te haría un buen descuento – dijo esto último riendo bien fuerte. Lo cual logro que Miaka se sonrojara profundamente y que Kishuku moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Doc, deja de decir tonterías y ven a revisar a la chica - dijo el joven mientras giraba sus ojos.

- Bueno Kishuku, tienes que admitir que es normal verte rodeado de chicas, o ver como te lanzan miradas, pero lo que me extraña es que por fin te hayas decidido a hacerle caso a una de ellas. Y tú pequeña ¿eres hechicera? – pregunto el hombre mientras desviaba su atención a la muchacha que era llevada en brazos por el guerrero - Sin duda alguna es lo más probable, porque para que Kishuku le preste atención a una chica tiene que estar bajo los efectos de un potente conjuro – agrego riendo nuevamente. Ante esto Kishuku ya tuvo demasiado, por lo que enfoco su atención en una silla a la cual le envió parte de su ki, haciendo que esta se elevara y empezara a pegar, no muy fuerte, al dueño del local.

- ¿Vas a curar a la chica o a seguir diciendo tonterías? – pregunto el joven. Miaka reía por lo bajo. Kishuku le envió una mirada que podría ser interpretada como: "¿Vos también?", lo que provoco que la joven dejara de reír para comenzar a silbar mientras apartada su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas del joven.

- Está bien, está bien, atenderé a la chica – grito el hombre logrando de esta manera poner fin terminara su martirio personal.

Kishuku avanzo hasta la cama y deposito a la joven con extremo cuidado en ella. Giro la cabeza para hablar con el hombre – No te pases de listo que eres un viejo verde.

- No lo soy, además, aprecio el lugar en el cual está mi cabeza – le respondió ofendido.

- Vamos a ver que tienes pequeña – dijo el médico dirigiéndose a la joven - ¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunto a la muchacha.

- Ahora no tanto porque Kishuku me dio unos masajes – respondió un poco sonrojada mientras evitaba la mirada del hombre y del joven.

- ¿A sí? – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar mientras comenzaba a sonreír de forma maliciosa y sus ojos empezaron a brillar antes de que sintiera nuevamente la silla muy cerca de su cabeza – Bueno en realidad no es nada grave, así que te prepararé un poco de aceite y luego te masajearé en la parte dañada, sin embargo, no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo que… - se giro para mirar a Kishuku (la silla había vuelto a su lugar), y agrego en tono pícaro – tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo de volver a llevar a tu novia a cuestas.

"¿Novia?" pensó con tristeza Miaka. No puedo ser su novia, no es más que el personaje de un libro, además tengo que volver a casa, pero no sé como. Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió algo frío en su tobillo mientras unas manos arrugadas le daban un masaje.

- Lo siento, pero esto te va a doler un poco pero es necesario – dijo el hombre.

- Está bien, después de todo fue mi culpa por ser tan imprudente – respondió la chica – oh – dijo cuando sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la abrazaban por detrás, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

- Lo más probable es que necesites reposar al menos un día, dado que el doc dijo que no era grave, así que volveremos a lo de Masato a comer y que nos de la dirección del hostal de su amigo – le dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído para que así el hombre no pudiera oírle.

- Cuando hayas terminado de hacer sonrojar a tu novia me dices y así te digo que es lo que tienes que hacer para que su tobillo mejore – dijo el hombre una vez termino de masajear la zona dañada.

Cuando termino el masaje se dirigió a una de sus estanterías en busca del aceite para la joven. Kishuku se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el señor Takemura.

- Tenés que darle este aceite – dijo el doctor y agrego susurrando al joven – y Kishuku… cuídala bien, no ha dormido lo suficiente últimamente y ha estado sujeta a mucho estrés, por lo que podría enfermar en cualquier momento - termino diciendo el hombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso doc? – pregunto el joven, preocupado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

- Sabes que estudie en un monasterio budista, digamos que uno aprende cosas interesantes en ese lugar – dijo simplemente el hombre.

Kishuku simplemente asintió. Y pago al hombre lo que le debía, por suerte para él no era mucho. Después de esto se dirigió devuelta hacia la cama y con mucho cuidado volvió a cargarla en sus brazos para así salir del recinto y dirigirse al restaurante de su amigo. Pero cuando llevo a la puerta se giro.

- Muchas gracias doc - dijo Kishuku

- Muchas gracias señor – dijo Miaka inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- De nada parejita – dijo gritando antes de esconderse dentro de la parte trasera del negocio.

Kishuku daba el asunto por perdido así que después de un largo suspiro, dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al restaurante. Durante el corto trayecto Miaka permaneció callada, lamentándose haber sido tan torpe, dado que sino hubiese estado tan distraída ahora mismo podrían estar disfrutando del festival.

- No te preocupes Miaka - le susurro de repente al oído Kishuku.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ella.

- Hasta mañana hay festival, dado que se celebra el 4 año del reinado del Emperador y será mañana cuando pase con su carroza, así que si te portas bien y no haces esfuerzos disfrutarás del festival – le comento el joven a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo intuyendo cual podría ser el problema por el cual la chica estuviera tan callada y triste.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo con los ojos iluminados de alegría. El chico simplemente asintió mientras sonreía y se perdía en aquellos ojos dorados – ¡¡¡Bien!!! – grito Miaka mientras reía momentos antes de abrazar fuertemente al joven por el cuello.

- Me alegro que vuelvas a sonreír, te ves mucho más bonita así – le dijo sensualmente en el oído provocando que la joven se sonrojara nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante esta vez se encontraba con más gente ya que estaba a punto de anochecer. Se dirigieron a la mesa en la que habían comido con anterioridad. Esa mesa estaba reservada para Kishuku. Nunca en su vida el joven se había alegrado tanto de tener ese sitio siempre disponible. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el joven movió una de las sillas con ayuda de ki y coloco cuidadosamente a Miaka en ella.

- Ahora vuelvo – le dijo a la joven mientras guiñaba el ojo. Miaka ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado ese día. Tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo. No podía negar el hecho que Kishuku fuera un chico muy atractivo, atento y dulce. No le extrañaría que fuera verdad que muchas chicas estuvieran locas por él.

El joven se dirigió hacia el propietario del lugar.

- Masato, necesito pedirte un favor – le dijo Kishuku a su amigo, que justamente en ese momento estaba detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Un favor, eh? – pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿No tendrá nada que ver con algo pequeño, pelinegro y ojos dorados, verdad? – al terminar lo dicho sonrió a un más.

- Algo así – dijo respondió mientras hacia girar sus ojos. Ya se imaginaba que su amigo comenzaría a molestarlo otra vez, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que Miaka a no le pasaría nada, sobre todo ahora que tenía el pie lesionado.

- ¿De qué se trata rompecorazones? – dijo el hombre mientras se echaba para adelante. Kishuku tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que pedirle un favor, de no haber sido así la silla más cercana a él hubiera volado hasta la cabeza de Masato. Mas a su pesar, tan sólo respiro hondo y le pregunto:

- ¿Podrías llevar comida para Miaka? - le pregunto.

- Así que ese es el nombre de la joven que te robo el corazón ¿eh? – dijo esto sin haber quitado nunca su maliciosa sonrisa.

"Favor, favor, favor, favor" eran las únicas palabras que tenía que recordar una y otra vez para no romper nada del lugar.

- Miaka se lastimo el tobillo y no puede andar, por lo que necesita reposo así que iremos a dormir al hostal que regenta tu amigo. Pero antes necesito comprarle ropa para dormir, no tiene más que lo puesto y creo que no se sentiría muy cómoda – dijo tratando de sonar sereno.

- ¡Qué buen muchacho sos! – dijo aún sonriendo – así es como las chicas te adoran. Ya sé tu secreto. Aunque hay que admitir que la imagen de caballero en armadura brillante te queda muy bien Kishuku – y cuando termino de decir esto, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Kishuku agarro la silla más cercaba, que afortunadamente estaba vacía, y golpeo con ella a su amigo.

- DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y ESCUCHAMÉ – grito Kishuku. Y cuando se hubo calmado un poco continuo diciendo - Necesito que cuides de Miaka mientras yo no estoy, no quiero dejarla sola y mucho menos ahora que no puede caminar. Por lo tanto, hace el favor y coopera – cuando termino de decir esto soltó un resoplido.

- ¿Y por qué no la llevas a la cabaña que tu amigo y vos tienen? – pregunto un poco adolorido el hombre – con lo poco que te gusta gastar el dinero – dijo sonriendo – Además quien dice que no… Aut. – no puedo terminar de decir la frase, dado que, nuevamente, Kishuku le había pegado con la silla.

- YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS – grito nuevamente el joven – Además, me cuesta mucho conseguirlo – se defendió el joven una vez se hubo calmado un poco. "No lo creo" pensó Masato adolorido "vos sacas dinero de hasta debajo de las piedras" – En cuanto a la idea de ir a la cabaña llevaría un par de horas llegar hasta allí y creo que Miaka lo que necesita es descansar pronto.

- Pues yo que vos iba pensando en esa opción – dijo seriamente su amigo – recordá que estamos en festival y las posadas son lo primero en llenarse.

Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar ese detalle? No le quedaría más remedio que dormir en la cabaña que Amiboshi y él poseían. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de tener esa cabaña que no podía vender gracias a Nakago, su General, como en ese momento.

- Tenés razón – suspiro el muchacho derrotado – Háceme el favor de cuidarla mientras no este, no tardaré mucho – dijo el joven. Acto seguido se dirigió a la mesa que estaba Miaka para decirle que iba a hacer unas compras. La muchacha asintió sonriendo.

- Masato me la cuidas – grito Kishuku mientras se diría a la puerta.

- No te preocupes, compañero, nadie tocará a tu chica – fue lo que respondió el hombre segundos antes de agacharse. Instantes después, se escuchaba el sonido de una silla estrellándose contra la pared. Miaka ya no podía aguantar la risa. Era muy divertido ver como peleaban.

- Kishuku, reparalá – le grito el hombre.

El joven no dijo nada y volvió a enfocar su ki en la silla. Juntando de esta manera todos los pedacitos que quedaba de ella y unirlas para formar nuevamente el mueble. Acto seguido reanudo su camino hacia a la puerta del establecimiento. Mientras todos los que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar tenían el tenedor cerca de la boca sin finalizar el acto de llevarse ese trozo de comida a la boca; una joven pelinegra hacía grandes esfuerzos por no romper a reír a carcajadas nuevamente.

Cuando por fin el joven volvió de hacer todas sus compras serían como las 8 de la noche. Después de comer (gracias a un escudo que puso alrededor de Miaka), despedirse del dueño y obtener la dirección del amigo se hicieron las 8 y media. Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron como había un precioso cartel que decía "Lleno".

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Kishuku? – pregunto Miaka mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven e, inconscientemente, comenzaba a respirar el dulce aroma procedente del joven.

- Pues no queda más remedio que ir a la cabaña que mi mejor amigo y yo tenemos – dijo con resignación. Rezando, implorando, rogando a los 4 dioses del mundo que Amiboshi no estuviera ahí. Masato era un gatito inocente comparado con Amiboshi en ciertos temas – pero tardaremos como 3 o 4 horas en llegar ya que tengo que llevarte en brazos y eso nos retrasará un poco – agrego el pelinegro. Enseguida sintió la camisa un poco mojada, por lo que volteo el rostro hacia la joven y pregunto - ¿Miaka?

- Snif snif. Lamento ser una molesta, lo único que he hecho ha sido causarte problemas y yo…. – no pudo seguir su frase puesto que Kishuku había colocado uno de sus dedos índice sobre sus labios. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de alrededor y le dijo a Miaka:

- Esto lo hago porque quiero ¿de acuerdo? Tomaló como una compensación por lo frío que fui con vos y con tu amiga la primera vez que las conocí. Además hoy cuando te encontré estabas a punto de terminar muy mal y tampoco podía dejarte sola – a continuación removió con uno de sus pulgares las lágrimas que quedaban en los ojos de la joven, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – Sin contar que me caes muy bien, eres muy tierna y alegre, y lo que más me hace falta en estos momentos es reírme un poco. Así que no te preocupes que no eres ninguna molesta – cuando termino de decir esto abrazo a la chica para demostrar que no mentía. Ella, por su parte, devolvió el abrazo no pudiendo creer como un personaje de un libro pudiera ser tan cálido. "Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien cuando estoy junto a él" pensó la joven.

Unos minutos después el chico se separo un poco de la joven.

- Será mejor que partamos, hay mucho camino por delante y está comenzando a refrescar. Así que trata de descansar un poco si querés – dijo el chico.

- Gracias – dijo Miaka mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al chico para no caer mientras él saltaba de árbol en árbol, para de esta manera llegar más rápido a su meta.

Poco antes de la media noche los jóvenes llegaron al lugar tan ansiado. La cabaña era bastante espaciosa con un gran comedor donde había una chimenea. Llegaron a la habitación principal que estaba ricamente amueblada con una puerta a la derecha, pero lo que hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la joven fue la gran cama matrimonial. El joven noto el sonrojo de la joven, por lo que divertido le susurro al oído de forma muy sensual mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja: ¿Quieres saber cuán suave es? Por lo que se gano unos cuantos golpes en el pecho por parte de Miaka mientras le gritaba pervertido. El joven simplemente sonrió y la sentó en la cama.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. Bueno, en realidad no es mi casa, sino algo así como una segunda casa que nos dieron a Amiboshi y a mí. Lo malo de este lugar es que no puedo venderlo – dijo esto último con profunda tristeza mientras se apoyaba una mano en la pared y agachaba la un poco la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que removía unas lágrimas imaginarias.

- Veo que te gusta mucho el dinero – comento Miaka al ver algunos tarros con monedas dentro y su anterior actitud.

- Sí – dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos al ver su preciado tesoro – las cuento cada noche – dijo riendo esta vez como un maniático. Pero enseguida paro y agrego – La puerta que está en la derecha conduce al baño, así que te ayudaré a bañarte y luego me baño yo.

Ante lo dicho por el joven, Miaka volvió a sonrojarse por lo que dijo mientras movía las manos colocándolas enfrente de ella – no… no hace falta… de verdad.

- Oh, ya veo, lo que querés es que nos bañemos juntos – dijo el chico feliz mientras la alzaba y se diría hacia el cuarto de baño con una gran sonrisa.

- NO QUISE DECIR ESO – grito la joven completamente roja.

- Ya lo sé – le susurro Kishuku - pero no sé si te acordas que tenés un pie malo y que no podés apoyar tu peso en él si querés que mañana vayamos al festival.

- Pero… - dijo todavía insegura.

- Hacemos una cosa, te preparo el agua y luego te meto, me voy y te cambias tranquilamente. Cuando terminés te enrollas en la toalla y te vengo a buscar, aunque me voy a mojar todo pero ni modo – dijo en tono burlón.

- Me… me parece bien – dijo Miaka toda colorada, en parte por lo embarazoso que sería y en parte porque no podía evitar que en su mente se formará una imagen del joven todo mojado. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kishuku para que no se diera cuenta de su cara roja, porque si la viera seguro que comenzaría con algún comentario suyo.

- No te preocupes, sé lo que se siente cuando no te dejan intimidad mientras te bañas o relajas – dijo suavemente Kishuku.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto sorprendida la joven.

- Sí, yo vivo en el Palacio de Kutou, el País del Oeste, y digamos que hay un cierto grupo de concubinas que no me dejan en paz ni de noche ni de día – suspiro profundamente al recordar a esas 5 muchachas. Dicho esto abrió la puerta que conectaba al baño – gracias a eso tengo bastante experiencia con el cuerpo femenino, por lo que si veo algo prometo no abalanzarme como un lobo feroz – dijo guiñando un ojo. Acto seguido se acerco a su oído y muy sensualmente le susurro - Por ahora - Haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiera velozmente.

Miaka iba a replicar el comentario, pero al ver el cuarto de baño solo pudo soltar un "wow". El baño estaba hecho completamente de mármol, estaba tan limpio y brillante que una parte de vos decía que era un crimen tan siquiera tocar un azulejo. Kishuku se dirigió a una de las butacas que había en el lugar y deposito en ella a su acompañante, después, se dirigió hacia la bañera donde comenzó a llenarla de agua y burbujas.

Cerca de donde estaba Miaka había una toalla, así que se le ocurrió ir cambiándose mientras aprovechaba que Kishuku estaba ocupado preparando el baño. Justo cuando termino de cambiarse el joven volteo para decirle que el agua esta listaba, y se sorprendió de ver a la joven con solo una toalla puesta.

- Veo que ya estás lista, ¿pero no era que te daba vergüenza de que te viera como Dios te trajo al mundo? – dijo divertido al ver a la chica cubierta únicamente por una pequeña toalla que apenas podía esconder sus encantos – aunque he de admitir que te ves muy bien así. No veo porque habías tanto escándalo – dijo en tono burlón mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada para hacerla enojar.

- Hentai – grito Miaka, y seguidamente, le lanzo una de las botellas aromáticas que había cerca; objeto que el joven esquivo moviendo un poco la cabeza.

- Todavía no te has sacado los lazos del pelo – observó el joven mientras se acercaba a la joven y comenzaba a deshacer lentamente los moños, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – de verdad eres bonita Miaka, sobre todo con el pelo suelo – Kishuku le susurro en el oído – Y ahora vamos al agua – le dijo y, a continuación, comenzó a elevarla con la intención de llevarla a la bañera.

- Espera – dijo Miaka mientras se apartaba de él al mal interpretar su intención.

Ante esto Kishuku se enojo por lo que la abrazo por la espalda; un brazo rodeaba su cintura y el otro se encontraba alrededor de su pecho. Ante esto la joven se quedo completamente paralizada, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Segundos después escucho:

- Si quisiera algo contigo ya lo habría echo, aunque creo que no, dado que estás lastimada y no pienso tomar ventaja de eso. Aunque creemé más de una te odiaría con toda su alma ahora mismo.

- Yo… yo no soy como esas chicas – dijo Miaka un poco molesta porque la compara con otras o tal vez es que estuviera un poco celosa de las chicas que pasaban tanto tiempo con Kishuku.

- Y no tenés idea de lo que me alegro – le dijo Kishuku a la vez que la abrazaba con más fuerte. Miaka creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que éste latía, mientras una sensación de calidez le recorría todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que hacía que su sangre se encendiera. Muy en el fondo sabía que deseaba permanecer así para siempre, pero también sabía que eso no era posible y que en cualquier momento esta bella sensación debía terminar. Sin que ella lo supiera, los pensamientos del joven no se distanciaban mucho de los de ella – y ahora, el bebé debe bañarse así le pongo el aceite, nos cambiamos y recuperamos fuerza para un gran día – dijo feliz el chico.

Entro en el agua y deposito a Miaka en el segundo escalón. Luego le dejo cerca de ella todos los accesorios que podría llegar a necesitar. Seguidamente se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a la joven que si hacia falta algo que lo llamará al igual que cuando haya terminado de bañarse, para después bañarse él. Mientras tanto se encargaría de calentar la casa y de preparar la comida.

Aprovechando que se encontraba bañándose decidió lavar su uniforme, total podría pedir una camisa ¿no? Aunque ante este pensamiento comenzó a sonrojarse profundamente, para acto seguir empezar a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitar esos pensamientos tan inapropiados de su cabeza. "Si al final la pervertida seré yo" pensó la joven. Aunque no podía evitar volver a sonrojarse al recordar como se veía el joven momentos antes cuando había entrado junto con ella a la bañera, sin embargo, éste no era nada comparado con el que sintió cuando recordó el abrazo del joven. Echaba de menos aquella calidez, no es que hiciera frío en el cuarto de baño, pero simple y sencillamente no era lo mismo.

Cuando Miaka por fin terminó se encontró con que no podía alcanzar la toalla que le había dejado el chico para secarse, pero antes que llamarlo prefirió hacer un último esfuerzo por alcanzarla por lo cual se vio forzada a sacar un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo del agua. Pero desafortunadamente sus intentos fueron en vano, decidió entonces llamar al joven para avisarle que había terminado; pero antes de poder hacerlo se percato de que Kishuku la observaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los tobillos cruzados, quien solo sonrío al ver la cara de susto de la chica, puesto que ella no se había percatado de que era observada. El joven había decidido entrar debido a que se encontraba preocupado por la tardanza de la joven. Pero antes de poder decir pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha para saber si se encontraba bien, se encontró con un agradable espectáculo. Cuando Miaka fue conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo le grito furiosa:

- ¿Acaso no tenés nada mejor que hacer que estar espiándome? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir su desnudez; algo que no pudo conseguir por completo.

- ¿Algo mejor que hacer que ver a una joven hermosa y desnuda tomar un baño? hm No, creo que no – contesto con un tono burlón y una sonrisa maliciosa para dar énfasis a su respuesta. Pero sin darle tiempo a Miaka de reaccionar el joven entro al baño, tomo la toalla y la coloco alrededor de la chica.

- ¿Por qué me envuelves con la toalla antes de sacarme de la bañera, ahora la toalla esta toda mojada? – pregunto inocentemente mientras movía su cabeza un poco a su izquierda.

- Pensé que no querías que te viera desnuda – dijo en tono burlón, por lo que se gano que su cabello estuviera todo mojado. Kishuku no dijo nada y agarro a Miaka y la subió a una de las esquinas de la bañera. Separo las piernas de la muchacha y se coloco en medio a la vez que se acercaba a su oído y lo mordisqueaba. Miaka cerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha al notar como una descarga eléctrica la recorría de arriba a bajo e, inconscientemente, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Kishuku no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver la reacción de la joven. Se detuvo unos segundos para aspirar el perfume de la chica mientras sentía como unas gotitas caían sobre su cuello.

- Si no te controlas empezaremos a hacer cosas malas y hay que admitir que la situación es ideal – dijo maliciosamente a la vez que sonreía de lado – tengo a una chica preciosa cubierta únicamente con una toalla – agrego antes de tumbar lentamente a Miaka teniendo cuidado de no tocar la zona dañada. Apoyo uno de sus brazos cerca de la cara de Miaka mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Miaka sintió como su corazón se desbocaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fiereza debido a la acción realizada por el joven – así que si querés que durmamos algo esta noche, te aconsejo que te portes como una buena chica – dijo esto mientras delineaba con su pulgar los labios de la joven al mismo tiempo que los veía hinoptizado. Kishuku sabía que si esto continuaba podría ocurrir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Y no quería que eso sucediera. Miaka, por otra parte, simplemente asintió; perdido toda capacidad de pensar y hablar, tan solo sentía como esa ola de calor que sintió minutos antes volvía con fuerza – Eres muy bonita ¿lo sabías?, sobre todo cuando te sonrojas, además me encanta como te ves con el pelo suelto. Por eso de ahora en adelante te haré sonrojar lo más posible, Mi-chan. Pero por ahora nos vamos así podes cambiarte o agarrarás un resfriado. – Cuando termino de decir esto, se levanto y alzo a la chica en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación. Y deposito a la chica en la cama cerca de donde estaba su ropa de dormir y le entrego una toalla seca.

- Cuando termines me avisas mientras tanto iré a preparar la comida – dijo Kishuku mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Y sin esperar respuesta la abrió y la cerró una vez hubo pasado por ella. Pocos segundos después Kishuku se deslizaba lentamente sobre la puerta pensando en que tenía que controlarse. No entendía que le pasaba, jamás se había interesado en las mujeres porque no tenía tiempo. Sin embargo, esa muchacha le caía muy bien, era una de las pocas chicas que no se lanzaba sobre él como si su cuerpo fuera la última cena. Y sobre todo era muy inocente por lo que no podía dejarla sola; esa niña tenía una gran facilidad para meterse en problemas.

Varios minutos después Kishuku se dirigió al cuarto con una gran bandeja de comida. Al ver como le quedaba el pijama a Miaka sonrió. El pijama consistía en una camisa y un pantalón blanco con dibujos de osos. Se acerco a la joven con la bandeja, la cual afortunadamente tenía un escudo de protección; y menos mal, ya que a Miaka le comenzaban a brillan los ojos, y esa luz no representaba nada bueno para la comida.

-Aquí tienes, Mi-chan – le dijo mientras le pasaba un plato a la joven cuyo contenido desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creando un escudo alrededor de Miaka empezó a comer tranquilo, mientras reía interiormente al verla poner cara de puchero puesto que este escudo, al igual que los anteriores, no era comestible.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado (por lo menos para Kishuku, porque para Miaka había terminado casi al mismo tiempo de empezar) colocaron todos los utensilios en el suelo y Kishuku dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

– Bueno espero que la prenda de dormir te haya gustado.

- Gracias, la verdad es que es cómodo – dijo Miaka sonriendo – además los ositos son muy lindos – agregó sonriendo aún más mientras se abrazaba al pijama.

- Eso vos dale, seguí abrasando más a esos osos – dijo pretendiendo estar ofendido mientras cruzaba los brazos en frente de su pecho – Si seguís abrazando tanto a esos ositos me voy a poner celoso – dijo en tono burlón. Pero una parte de él sabía que no lo decía en broma.

Ante lo dicho por el joven Miaka solo puso parpadear. Pocos segundos después se abalanzó sobre el joven y le dio un gran abrazo. El joven tan sólo sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que los jóvenes se separaran. Kishuku comenzó a recoger los platos y se los llevo a la cocina. Una vez hubo lavado y ordenado todo volvió al cuarto para bañarse. Cuando hubo terminado se cambio y volvió a la habitación. Se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Miaka.

- Bueno Miaka, ahora voy a ponerte el aceite y nos acostamos – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta mucho el negro, verdad? – dijo Miaka sonrojada mientras apartaba la mirada del joven. Efectivamente el joven vestía una camisa toda negra con un gran dragón blanco y unos pantalones del mismo color, sin embargo, en ellos estaban dibujadas unas garras de dragón.

- ¿Me queda bien no es así? – le pregunto el joven muy sensualmente mientras se acercaba muy despacio a Miaka y la tumbaba lentamente en la cama – ¿sos muy vergonzosa o es la primera vez que se te acerca un chico? – dijo en tono burlón.

Miaka, que se había enojado por el comentario, agarró uno de los almohadones cercanos, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba levemente, y empezó a pegarle suavemente con él al joven. Kishuku comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que paro y agarro a Miaka, tiro del almohadón, la tumbó nuevamente en la cama y le susurro mientras volvía a quitarle los moños:

- ¿Qué parte de portarse como una niña buena no entendiste? – a continuación le labio la oreja – ¿el buena?, además recorda que no debes moverte tanto.

- Pues vos tendrías que dejar de decir esa clase de comentarios – dijo toda roja mientras apartaba la mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas y cerrando los ojos agrego – que vos te hayas besado o acostado con todas las chicas del país no significa que yo… - no pudo decir más al sentir unos labios en su cuello.

- ¿Estás celosa, eh? – dijo sonriendo ampliamente de forma maliciosa – no te preocupes, no he besado a nadie – dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma picara – aún – esto último se lo susurro.

- A… a mi no me importa – dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero en el fondo quisiera admitirlo o no, se alegraba.

- Además no tengo tiempo, para enamorarme necesito juntar mucho dinero – le dijo.

Al escuchar esto Miaka abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente. Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente para enseguida preguntar:

- ¿Porqué es tan importante para vos el dinero, Kishuku?

- Eso es asunto mío – le contesto el joven mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la de la joven – pero si te preocupa que te venda para sacar dinero, no te preocupes antes te compro yo – le dijo maliciosamente. Era verdad, antes que cualquier viejo verde la tocara prefería ser el quién lo hiciera – Y ahora princesa, a curar ese tobillo – le informo. La joven solo asintió, aún confundida por el torbellino de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

Kishuku se separo lentamente de la joven y se dirigió hacia la gran mochila que había traído y saco el aceite. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama, y empezó a aplicarle un suave masaje en la zona adolorida a la joven. No se dijeron nada en los minutos que duro el ritual; cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Bueno esto ya esta – dijo contento el chico – ahora lo que toca es dormir, y no me vengas con que me baje de la cama porque tiene espacio para 5 personas. Además estoy muy cansado y mañana nos espera un día agotador. Y hay que agregar que como estamos en diciembre hará frío y solo tenemos esta gran manta. Como hace mucho tiempo que Amiboshi y yo no venimos, no me acordaba que faltaba o no – dijo esto mientras le daba la espalda a Miaka y se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo – Buenas noches.

Miaka se quedo pensativa unos instantes. Después ella también se acomodo en la cama para dormir y abrazo a Kishuku por la espalda. El chico se sorprendió por la acción, sin embargo, dio media vuelta y le devolvió el gesto. Lo cual hizo que Miaka se sonrojara y hundiera su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

- Dijiste que haría frío – dijo en voz baja tratando de excusar su comportamiento.

- No te preocupes si sé porque lo estás haciendo – le respondió en una voz muy dulce – lo haces para que después en la noche cuando este completamente indefenso puedas abusar de mí todo lo que quieras – dijo en tono dramático mientras se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.

Miaka simplemente no podía creer lo que oía. Por lo que agarro su almohada y empezó a pegarle con ella. Kishuku simplemente reía. Segundos después agarra a Miaka por las muñecas y la tumbó. Apoyando una mano cerca de la cara de la joven para no aplastarla con su peso, mientras que la otra sostenía sus manos y las colocaba detrás de su cabeza.

- Miaka es hora de dormir – le regaño como se le regaña a un niño de 5 años. Ante esto la muchacha puso cara de puchero."Seiryu que tierna que se ve así" pensó el joven – mañana no habrá Dios que nos despierte si no dormimos algo. Así que… - dijo mientras dejaba libres las manos de la joven y la daba vuelta mientras la abrazaba, pudiendo sentir el joven la espalda de la chica tocando su pecho - A dormir bebé –dijo esto último mientras tapaba a ambos.

-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

Era unos minutos antes del mediodía cuando Miaka empezó a abrir sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban. Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa, cuando recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Pensaba que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior no era más que un sueño, pero el joven junto a ella le demostraba que era real.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza deseando encontrar nuevamente esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto la atraían, sin embargo, su anhelo no se cumplió. Parecía que el chico seguía durmiendo, por lo que aprovecho la ocasión para acariciar dulcemente la mejilla del muchacho. Para acto seguido enterar su cabeza en el cuello del joven y aspirar su aroma. Se sentía muy segura dentro de esos brazos, aún no podía creer como un personaje de un libro pudiera llegar a ser tan cálido.

- ¿Piensas estar toda la mañana acariciándome? – escucho de repente como una voz le susurraba muy sensualmente en el oído. Inmediatamente sintió como su espalda tocaba el colchón y una mano acariciaba su rostro – si al final tenía razón y te querías aprovechar de mí – dijo esto Kishuku maliciosamente mientras mordisqueaba tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Esto… esto no es lo que parece – tartamudeo Miaka mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora – es… es solo que no me puedo creer que este aquí. Pensé que todo era un sueño y que estaría en mi casa. Ni siquiera sé como volver – dijo con tristeza mientras volteaba su cara a un lado.

Ante esta reacción el joven se quería patear así mismo.

- Perdona Miaka, pero no se como podrías volver. Pero de eso nos preocuparemos mañana. Hoy es el último día del festival y hay que aprovecharlo, así que nos ocuparemos del tema "casa" mañana ¿te parece? – dijo el joven tratando de animarla.

Al escuchar la palabra festival, su rostro se ilumino y salto sobre Kishuku haciendo que el joven cayera de espaladas sobre la cama.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡FESTIVALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!– grito la joven muy contenta - me encantan los festivales – dijo en voz baja al ver el resultado de su ímpetu. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el estómago de la joven hizo acto de presencia. Enseguida, el estómago del chico también hizo acto de presencia, como si hubiera escuchado el lamento de su compañero y quisiera unirse a él; después de todo, dos estómagos son mejor que uno PARA llamar la atención.

- Jajaja parece ser que nuestros estómagos se entienden de maravilla –dijo el joven riendo. Miaka simplemente sonrió – Bueno voy a preparar la comida, mientras tanto si quieres podes bañarte, la ropa ya estará seca. Intenta levantarte, pero no te presiones mucho – le dijo esto último dulcemente. Después de comprobar que la joven podía mantenerse en pie sin temor a que pudiera caerse, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar de comer a los leones que tenían ambos por estómago.

Cuando regreso de la cocina Miaka todavía no había regresado, así que se acerco a su armario para decidir que ponerse. La verdad no había mucho que elegir. "La próxima semana tengo que traer más ropa", pensó con resignación mientras escogía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules; ambas prendas eran de seda. Cuando cerraba la puerta del mueble, otra se abría para revelar a una Miaka ya cambiada. Por lo que ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama para empezar a comer (Kishuku ya había puesto la barrera para evitar que Miaka le comiera también su parte, no sabía porque, bueno sí sabia, pero algo le decía que Miaka todavía no había aprendido que una barrera mágica no era comestible).

Cuando ambos jóvenes terminaron – más bien Kishuku, porque Miaka ya había terminado pocos segundos después de haberse sentado en la silla – Kishuku se dirigió al baño para bañarse, mientras Miaka exploraba la "cabaña-mansión". La había denominado así no por su gran tamaño (mucho menor que una verdadera mansión), sino por lo ricamente decorada que esta. Cuando Kishuku termino de cambiarse serían como las 1 de la tarde. Por eso cuando llegaron a la capital eran como las 4, si bien era cierto que Miaka ya podía caminar era mas rápido la opción por la cual habían venido.

El restaurante de Masato a estas horas estaba completamente lleno (se notaba que estaban en carnaval) excepto por una mesa – siempre dejaba una libre para su joven amigo -. Lo cual siempre era una suerte para el joven, pero sobre todo hoy que al igual que el día anterior, se encontraba con una "deboradora de comida en potencia".

Después de comer salieron al exterior del recinto para disfrutar del último día del festival. Exactamente como el anterior día, el lugar estaba lleno de malabaristas, hombres flamas, elefantes gigantes, elegantes leones con sus entrenadores. Todos estos espectáculos hacían que Miaka sonriera como una niña de 5 ante el árbol de navidad. La joven llevaba a Kishuku de un lado a otro siempre con una gran sonrisa, el joven simplemente se dejaba llevar y disfrutar de esta manera al menos un día de descanso.

Estuvieron mirando toda clase de puestos. En uno de los puestos de ropa a los que se acercaron Kishuku le compro un vestido blanco. En el de enfrente había un pequeño oso blanco del cual Miaka se enamoro y se dirigió allí a toda velocidad. Al notar esto Kishuku también se acerco al puesto y le pregunto al feriante que había que hacer para conseguir el oso. El hombre le respondió que tenía que conseguir juntar los 10 peces dorados en el platito redondo sin que se rompiera el papel con el que tenía que atraparlos. El joven acepto y logro conseguir su objetivo. Después de todo ya había venido a otros festivales.

Kishuku sonreía al ver a Miaka, quién verdaderamente parecía una niña de 5 años cuando recibió el osito. Fue entonces cuando vieron la carroza Imperial.

- Ojala pudiera tener alguna gema, eso sí que lo podría vender a buen precio – dijo de repente el joven con aire soñador.

- Entonces yo te los traeré – dijo Miaka contenta mientras le daba el osito a Kishuku y se alejaba hacia la carroza – después de todo te debo mucho – volteo su cabeza mientras sonreía a Kishuku. El joven simplemente veía atónito como la muchacha se había creído su broma.

- Señor emperador ¿podría darme tres joyas, por favor? – pregunto Miaka una vez estuvo al lado de la carroza Imperial mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la ubicación del amo y señor de ese País – es que le debo muchos favores a un amigo – dijo sonriendo, pero ni bien termino de decir esto tropezó con una piedra, por lo que para evitar caer y dañarse otra vez el tobillo, agarro lo primero que vio; una de las telas con que estaba decorada la carroza, sin embargo, al no ser muy resistentes, enseguida se rompieron haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo. "Al menos esta vez no me he dañado el pie" pensó Miaka un poco magullada por la caída.

- Están intentando atacar al Emperador – Grito uno de los guardias y acto seguido arremetió contra Miaka para poder matarla por intentar cometer un acto imperdonable.

Pero antes de que sucediera eso, unas bolas de humo aparecieron nublando la vista del soldado. Ese fue el momento que aprovecho Kishuku para salvar a Miaka de una muerte segura.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, niña! – le dijo muy enojado el joven – por poco y te matan. No puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto sin que te metas en problemas – dijo esto último suspirando.

- Lo siento – dijo Miaka muy apenada – solo quería conseguir 3 gemas para pagarte por todo lo que habías echo y ahora te debo una más.

- Bien ya que insistes tanto, tomaré algo a cambio – cuando termino de decir esto bajo sus labios a la frente de la joven, donde le dio un cálido beso.

Miaka, al igual que el día anterior en la bañera, no razonaba, solo sentía como una ola de calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después de que finalizará el beso, la joven empezó a emitir una luz roja, la cual hacia que la joven fuera desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo de aquel mundo.

-----------------------------------

En la biblioteca Nacional…

Miaka apareció al lado del libro, el cual se encontraba abierto, en la sala prohibida al público.

- ¿Eh? – se pregunto Miaka – He conseguido volver – dijo feliz. Sin embargo, su semblante cambio al instante al recordar a Kishuku. "Él me ha ayudado mucho y todavía no he podido pagarle, al menos me gustaría decirle adiós" pensó la joven.

Como si el libro entendiera el deseo de la joven, nuevamente apareció la luz roja que la había llevado y traído.

----------------------------------

De vuelta en Konan….

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez se encontró en los fuertes brazos del joven.

- Así que puede que… - fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico, al comprobar que Miaka decía la verdad con respecto a la luz. Si su suposición era cierta, entonces esta era la chica que estaba esperando desde hacía muchos años, pero también supondría un peligro para Kutou y conociendo el país como lo conocía no tardarían en enviar asesinos para encargarse de la joven. Por este motivo debía llevarla inmediatamente al Palacio, la apreciaba mucho como para dejar que la mataran.

Mientras estos pensamientos atormentaban al joven guerrero, otro joven que se encontraba en la carroza Imperial tenía similares suposiciones en su mente. Por ello ordeno a uno de sus guardias que encarcelaran a los jóvenes.

De inmediato, Miaka y Kishuku se vieron rodeados de lanzas. Miaka estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, Kishuku en parte se alegraba, de esta forma serían llevados directamente al Palacio, aunque terminarán ambos en los calabozos. Aún así era más fácil que plantarse en la puerta del Palacio y decir que había encontrado, probablemente, a la salvadora del País, a la sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

Bueno si han llegado hasta acá los felicito n.n Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ como vimos este capi se trata de que "te lleven en brazos" ahora falta el otro capi – que será un poco más corto o bastante, todavía no lo tengo claro – que se trata de "curar" n.n

Espero que les haya gustado la escena en el baño ^^ si quieren puedo hacer un one shot lemon sobre esa escena xD me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran, pero necesito que se guarden las ganas para más delante ¬¬ sobre todo Kishuku xD bueno no digo más que arruino la sorpresa ^^ Bueno parece que a Kishuku no le importa gastar el dinero ^^ "eso es lo que parece" se los aseguro =)

Muchas gracias también a Riku-chan por haberme ayudado con la escena del baño^^

Si quieren odiar a Miaka por la escena del baño, háganlo ^^ yo ya lo hago xD

Bueno como siempre ya saben ^^ comentarios, preguntas (solo responderé si algo no quedo claro de los capis, pero no adelantare materia ^^), sugerencias ya saben cual es el botón ^-^

Ahora paso a agradecer rewiews:

**Bonnie:** Me alegro que te guste la historia n.n después de todo te estás leyendo fushigi para ayudarme a escribir xD

**The-MaxX:** Me alegro que te guste. Y no te preocupes ya habrás más echhi. Y si querés el capí lemon ya sabes un rewiew diciendo que lo querés xD

**Caro:** Por fin actualice ^^ a ver si te gusta este capi más que el anterior ^^

**MermaidTachi: **Me alegro que te guste y espero que te guste el nuevo tama ^^ porque yo estoy que lo violaba xD pero eso no es nada bueno ^^

**Adam Spencer: **Me alegro que te guste ^_^ vos también escribís de lujo te lo digo en serio =) a ver cuando escribís el capi dos =)

**ItsukiUzumi: **Nico xD eso te paso por dejarlo pasar mucho tiempo xD a ver si llegas temprano esta vez xD Y en cuanto a mas echhi si habra mas xD Y ya sabes si queres el one shot un rewiew pidiendolo.

**Rian Kyou:** Aca un nuevo capi^^ espero que siga gustando al igual que el nuevo Tama xD

**esoterix185: **Me alegro que te guste ^^ espero que pronto puedas conseguir un traductor asi te paso mas fics sobre esta pareja =)

**Koharu-Visual-Uchiha: **Si ya somos dos las que estamos babiando por este Tama xD y si, Miaka tiene una suerte que no se lo cree ni ella. Y te aseguro que la odiaras aun mas xD

**ShojoStyle: **Si es que Tama esta para violarlo, si es lo que digo siempre xD ME alegro que te guste el nuevo Tama ^_^

**x-LlOVe: **muchas gracias por agregarlo a favoritos xD

**klismen: **ME alegra que te guste como escribo porque la verdad soy un desastre xD

Y a los fantasmas que leen y no dejan rewiews también espero que les guste xD pero como no dejan rewiews no lo sé xD


	3. La sacerdotisa de Suzaku

Capítulo 3: "La sacerdotisa de Suzaku"

Ambos jóvenes fueron encerrados en los calabozos del Palacio a petición del Emperador.

- Bueno al menos ahora lo único que hay que hacer es salir de aquí y hablar con el Emperador – dijo Kishuku momentos antes de girarse para ver a su acompañante. Sin embargo, Miaka no lo escucho puesto que se había quedado dormida. Esto provocó que el joven agachara un poco la cabeza con resignación. "Está chica no tiene remedio" pensó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la fémina y la levantaba delicadamente. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la pared, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra ella. Segundos después, comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el rostro de la mujer y los labios de la niña observando estos últimos muy atentamente. Unos instantes después, intento acomodar mejor a la joven a la vez que olía su perfume, para seguidamente, caer él también en los brazos de Morfeo.

------------------------------

_Sueño de Miaka_

_¿Dónde está papá, Keisuke? – preguntaba una pequeña Miaka __que aparentemente tendría unos 4 años. Llevaba su mochila para ir al jardín de infantes y una trenza en uno de los lados de su cabeza._

_El aludido no aparentaba tener más de 8 años e iba con su uniforme del colegio. Giró su rostro con una expresión de tristeza mientras le contestaba a su hermana: Papá no va a volver, Miaka. Se han divorciado._

_Fue entonces cuando vio a su madre sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza gacha y su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos. Jamás había visto a su madre así de triste. Fue por eso que se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz._

------------------------------

De vuelta a la realidad…

- Por favor no estés triste – gritó la joven pensando aún que se encontraba en el sueño.

- No lo estoy – escuchó que le susurraban sensualmente en el oído e, inmediatamente después, sintió como alguien le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y pocos segundos después se percato de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por los fuertes brazos del chico, por lo que, cualquier intento por escapar sería en vano.

- Bueno, veo que no mentías con respecto a la luz escarlata – volvió a decir el chico, pero esta vez con un tono sereno. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras las pronunció con enojo - ¿Se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? Podrías haberte herido otra vez.

Ante aquellas palabras de reproche Miaka sólo bajo la cabeza: Kishuku tenía toda la razón para estar enfadado, pero aún así…

- Necesitaba pagarte todas las molestias que te has tomado conmigo. Dijiste que los adornos sí podrías venderlos, es por eso que quería dártelos – manifestó la chica en un susurro.

"Esta niña en verdad se lo cree todo" pensaba el joven mientras meneaba la cabeza reconociendo, nuevamente, muy a su pesar que la joven no tenía remedio "Me pregunto cómo habrá echo para sobrevivir todos estos años"

- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado – habló tratando de calmarse - ¿Sabés que harás con el asunto de tu madre? Estabas soñando con ella y parecías preocupada. Estaba a punto de despertarte – le interrogó preocupado.

Suspirando Miaka contesto bastante triste - Me he peleado con ella. A pesar de que le prometí hacerla feliz.

- Bueno, no sé la razón por la que te has peleado con tu madre. Pero recuerda esto – declaró mientras posaba una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven para alzarlo y así poder perderse en esos ojos dorados que lo estaban volviendo loco. Instantes después comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de la joven con gran delicadeza – Todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos, así como todos los hijos se preocupan por sus padres. Así que no tenés de que preocuparte. Cuando vuelvas a tu mundo podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella – le dijo tratando de animarla. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no le hacía ninguna gracia que Miaka volviera a su mundo.

- Tenés razón cuando vuelva le pediré perdón – dijo la chica sonriendo. Acto seguido se acercó al rostro del chico y depositó suavemente sus labios en una de las mejillas del joven. Ruborizada por esta acción y ante la mirada de asombro del chico, comenzó a mover sus manos enfrente de ella y con voz nerviosa dijo – No malinterpretes las cosas… Es una forma de agradecerte el consejo.

El chico permaneció aturdido unos segundos debido a la acción de la joven. No obstante, una vez se recuperó sonrió de costado y se acercó al oído de la joven para decirle de forma muy sensual pero burlona a la vez:

- ¿Y ahora quién es el pervertido? Primero empezás con un besito en la mejilla y luego vas a más. Si me despisto te aprovecharías de mí.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenés que malinterpretar todo? – gritó la muchacha llena de vergüenza. El chico sonrió maliciosamente al conseguir su objetivo.

- ¡Ey! ustedes dos dejen de gritar – dijo el guardia encargado de vigilarlos.

- Me parece que tendremos que dejar la conversión para más adelante ahora lo importante es salir de acá – informó con fastidio al ver como el soldado le amargaba su diversión.

- ¿Y cómo planeás salir de aquí? – le preguntó Miaka mientras se olvidaba por completo de su enojo y lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Van listos si creen que podrán salir de ahí sin orden del emperador – expreso el guardia de forma burlona – Aunque… Pensándolo bien podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo de repente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Miaka de forma descarada.

- ¡Ey! – gritó Miaka indignada mientras intentaba separarse de Kishuku para ir a darle su merecido al hombre. Sin embargo, al estar acorralada por esos fuertes brazos no consiguió su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Kishuku le lanzó una mirada asesina que por un segundo hizo dudar al soldado sobre su seguridad. Pero enseguida recordó que el joven se encontraba encerrado y no podría hacerle nada. Por lo comenzó a decir toda clase de obscenidades, no obstante, pocos segundos después de haber empezado, sintió como era elevado por los aires antes de perder el conocimiento.

Miaka se sentía aliviada de que el soldado ya no digiera nada más. Pero, las llaves habían volado con él, por lo que ya no habría forma de salir de allí. Cuando giró su rostro hacía el joven, vio como un aura azul le rodea y su cara estaba contraída por el enfado.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – dijo Kishuku una vez se hubo calmado, por lo que hizo que Miaka se parará, para, momentos después, dirigirse hacia la mochila que había traído consigo. Volvió al lado de Miaka y concentró su ki en la cerradura de la celda; segundos después ésta saltaba por los aires.

- ¡Si! Ya somos libres – grito Miaka contenta mientras daba pequeños saltitos a la vez que aplaudía con las palmas. Kishuku sonrió ante el gesto. Al sentir las manos del joven sobre las suyas paro de saltar.

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo el joven mientras ambos salían de la estancia – Tenés una capacidad increíble para meterte en problemas, así que si vamos de la mano no te escaparás.

Pasaron varios minutos subiendo escaleras y caminando por distintos pasillos antes de que se encontrarán ante la gran estatua de un magnifico fénix. Detrás del fénix había una gran pared donde estaban dibujado extraños símbolos para la joven, sin embargo, para el joven le eran más que conocidos; después de todo uno de ellos era su estrella protectora. Alrededor de la gran estatua había inciensos por lo que ambos dedujeron que se trataba de un altar. Al contemplar la estatua Miaka volvió a ver al gran pájaro pero esta vez, el ave prendió vuelo mientras cantaba una canción tan cálida que la llenaba de fuerza y paz. Tan pronto como esa imagen vino a su mente desapareció.

- Bueno, Mi-chan. Como ya te dije antes, Suzaku es el Dios del sur – comento Kishuku.

- Pero… ¿Los dioses son animales? – pregunto Miaka mientras le salían signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

- Se dice que los dioses tienen forma humana, pero sólo lo han visto los guerreros que los han invocado – le informo mientras reía ante lo dicho por la chica.

- Si sólo han podido verlo los guerreros que invocaron al Dios, ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

- Bueno, eso es porque… - pero no pudo decir nada más ya que a su mente vino un recuerdo extraño

------------------------------

_Flashbacks_

_- Maestro, maestro – decía un niño que no aparentaba más de 10 años. Sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo era largo y negro, el cual estaba atado a un lazo._

_- ¿Qué sucede Tamahome? – le respondió un anciano, que no aparentaba tener más de 50 años, sin embargo, su edad real era de 90, una vez el muchacho se hubo acercado a su maestro._

_- Quería preguntarle algo – dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en el suelo con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban por la curiosidad – Usted fue una estrella de Byakko…_

_- Todavía lo soy "pequeño fantasma", todavía no me he muerto – le interrumpió su maestro a la vez que habla con un tono de burla. Sobre todo cuando mencionó "pequeño fantasma"._

_- Bueno, es… – se corrigió un poco enojado el chico, no por la interrupción sino por la mención del ridículo apodo que le habían puesto en su aldea debido a la marca que a veces aparecía en su frente – Usted me contó que habían invocado a Byakko, pero no me dijo si había aparecido en forma de tigre como siempre se le representa o en alguna otra forma..._

_El anciano se quedó mirando a su discípulo un momento, para acto seguido suspirar y sentarse al lado de él._

_- ¿Preguntás esto para así tené__s que entrenar menos tiempo, eh? – pregunto a la vez que empezaba a fumar. El joven tan solo le dirigió una de sus más angelicales sonrisas. Subaru y él jamás pudieron tener hijos, por lo que la presencia del joven era un regalo del cielo para la anciana pareja. Aunque por supuesto esto jamás se lo diría. El anciano se acomodo mejor antes de responder a la pregunta de su "hijo adoptivo momentáneo" – Ya han sido convocados dos dioses como bien sabés: Genbu y Byakko. El primero lo fue hace casi 200 años y el segundo hace 70._

_- Si que sos __ viejo maestro – pronuncio el niño con una gran sonrisa – Es por eso que todas las chicas jóvenes jamás te harán caso. No sé como la abuela Subaru se pudo casar con un pervertido como vos – dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Como respuesta a su último comentario, el muchacho recibió un bastonazo cortesía de su mentor._

_- Si no te callá__s no contestaré a tu pregunta – le reprendió su maestro algo molesto por los anteriores comentario. El joven no replicó nada mientras se masajeaba la zona dañada – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando convocamos a nuestro Dios las nubes empezaron a oscurecerse y comenzaron a tomar forma de remolino. De pronto apareció una gran luz y de ella comenzó a surgir un gran tigre blanco. Unos minutos después dirigió su vista a Suzuno y el cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a brillar. Cuando la luz desapareció pudimos ver a un hombre con alas blancas y rostro sereno que se acercó a nuestra sacerdotisa y le preguntó si ella era la sacerdotisa de Byakko. Cuando obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa el dios entro en su cuerpo. La sacerdotisa podía pedir tres deseos. – esto último lo dijo con tristeza al saber bien cuales fueron esos tres deseos; siendo uno de ellos imposible de conceder._

_- ¿Y cuáles fueron eso tres deseos? – interrogó impacientemente el joven._

_- El primero de ellos fue la Paz para Hokkan, por lo que esos bastardos de Kutou no podrán invadirnos aunque trajeran a toda su gente. El segundo deseo…_

_- Totaki, Tamahome entren en casa que la comida está lista – los interrumpió Subaru desde de la puerta de su casa. Al igual que Totaki aparentaba tener 50 años pero en realidad tenía alrededor de 90._

_- Bueno Tamahome será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión – dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba. Su compañero imitó su gesto. Al cabo de andar unos pasos se detuvo y giro hacía su pequeño amigo, el cual se sorprendió al ver aquella cara de seriedad en su maestro – Dentro de unos años vos también emprenderás un viaje en el cual debas proteger a tu sacerdotisa y traer la paz a Konan. No debés avergonzarte de la marca que llevas en la frente Tamahome – segundos después de pronunciar estas palabras vio como en la frente de su discípulo aparecía un carácter cuyo significado era el "oni" – No es motivo de vergüenza, sino de orgullo. Esa marca hace que seas especial. Esa marca te hace el elegido de un Dios._

_------------------------------_

De vuelta en Konan

- ¿Pero qué fue eso? – se pregunto a sí mismo el joven mientras caía de rodillas a causa del dolor que le provocaba ese sueño - ¿Subaru?, ¿Totaki?, ¿Tamahome? – los dos primeros correspondía a los nombres de dos guerreros de Byakko y el último correspondía a Suzaku. Sin embargo, nadie más que su padre le repetía una y otra vez que él era Tamahome. Eso es imposible, si fuera Tamahome tendría una marca escarlata con el nombre de "oni" en lugar de la de color zafiro y con el nombre de "raíz". Además no recordaba haber conocido en su vida a esas dos personas. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Pensaba el joven guerrero de Seiryu mientras se agarraba la cabeza ante la frustración que sentía por no poder comprender que significaba ese sueño… visión… recuerdo… o lo que fuera.

Miaka, que en esos momentos estaba contemplando la estatua, se giró al sentir como el joven caía de rodillas y vio como el chico colocaba una de sus manos en el suelo mientras la otra la dirigía hacía su cabeza. Preocupada por este hecho Miaka corrió al lado del joven y tomó delicadamente la cabeza del muchacho entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

- ¿Ya te encontrás mejor? – le preguntó realmente preocupada.

- Sí… – respondió el joven. Misteriosamente, tan pronto como había llegado el dolor había desaparecido – Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Miaka – le dijo Kishuku mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven y lo acercó hacia él, pudiendo de esta forma darle un beso en la mejilla. Miaka quedó un momento desconcertada por el comportamiento del joven. Eso fue hasta que escuchó decir…

- No lo malinterpretes – dijo Kishuku con un tono cantarín – Es una forma de agradecerte el haberte preocupado por mí – esto último lo dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo.

Esto provocó que la joven se quedara mirándolo fijamente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse. Cuando estuvo completamente roja, bajo un poco la cabeza mientras sus manos y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. En seguida, alzó la cabeza con llama en los ojos y comenzó a gritar bien fuerte:

- ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO. SÓLO ACTUASTE PARA QUE YO ME PREOCUPARA. ¡SOS UN DESCONSIDERADO! – dicho esto (más bien gritado a pleno pulmón) se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una de las puertas. De repente, sintió como un fuerte brazo la jalaba hacia atrás provocando que chocara contra un musculoso torso.

- ¿Qué se supone que…? – consiguió preguntar Miaka muy molesta antes de sentir como una fuerte mano tapaba su boca y la jalaba a un más hacía el musculoso pecho.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh – susurró Kishuku en el oído de Miaka - No grites tan fuerte porque… - el chico se calló de repente al escuchar un sonido de botas que se acercaban hacia donde los jóvenes se encontraban. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el chico tomo a su compañera en brazos y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes cortinas. Pasados unos minutos una puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a varios guardias.

- Miaka, yo saldré y me encargaré de ellos así que quedaté acá sin hacer ruido, ¿Ok? – le informó el joven con la mano aún en su boca y sólo cuando obtuvo el consentimiento de Miaka la retiró lentamente y se dirigió hacia los guardias.

- ¡Che, ustedes! ¿Me estaban buscando, no? – preguntó Kishuku de forma inocente y con cara de angelito. Sin embargo, en seguida cambio esa cara por una de prepotencia y se acercó a los guardias con no muy buenas intenciones. Los cinco guardias rápidamente lo rodearon con sus lanzas.

- ¡Quedaté donde estás! – ordenó uno de los guardias que, al parecer, era el jefe del grupo.

- Oh… ¿De verdad? Tengo tanto miedo – se burló el joven.

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ O TE DESTROZO ACÁ MISMO! – le amenazó el guardia al mismo tiempo que acercaba su lanza hasta el cuello del muchacho para que él viera que habla en serio. Pero como toda respuesta, el joven le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad. El guardia ya harto de la prepotencia del joven decide darle una lección. Levanta su lanza bien alto y rápidamente comenzó a bajarla al mismo tiempo que grita:

¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARÁ A RESPETAR A TUS SUPERIORES!

Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, un grito desgarrador lo detiene:  
¡POR FAVOR, PARA! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A KISHUKU. ES A MÍ A QUIÉN BUSCAN ¡DÉJENLE! – Miaka había salido aterrorizada de su escondite por temor a que las amenazas del hombre se hicieran realidad.

- ¡Miaka, tonta! Te dije que no salieras de ahí, que yo me encargaría de esto – suspiró el joven al ver a la muchacha.

- ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados escuchando como van a darte una paliza! – contraargumento muy molesta.

- ¡Así que ahí estabas! Vos también recibirás tu merecido – grito uno de los guardias momentos antes de dirigirse hacia Miaka. Kishuku, al ver lo que se proponía hacer el hombre, paralizó a los otros cuatro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Miaka, sintió como una fuerte mano lo agarraba del cuello y lo elevaba varios centímetros.

- Escuchamé bien lo que te digo, porque sólo lo diré una vez – comenzó diciendo el joven con rabia en la voz. Una luz azul comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del joven guerrero y su estrella protectora apareció en su frente. Y volvió a hablar de una forma tan serena que se podía percibir el peligro que este tono de voz puede llegar a conllevar – No me importa si me intentado herir… - apretó con más fuerza el cuello del hombre – ¡Pero no pero voy a permitir que nadie lastime a esta chica! – grito el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas antes de arrojar al soldado por lo aires y estrellarlo contra la estatua de Suzaku. Esto provocó que la estatua cayera junto con todo lo que había a su alrededor produciendo de esta manera un gran ruido.

Kishuku tan sólo suspiró hondamente antes de dirigir su atención hacia Miaka provocando de esta manera que se olvidará de controlar a los guardias y le dijo tremendamente enojado: ¡Te dije claramente que te quedaras… - pero no fue interrumpido por unos gritos:

- ¿Cómo te atrevés a hacer eso? – gritaron los soldados como una sola voz – ¡Lo pagarás caro! – chilló el capitán momentos antes de dar la orden a los otros tres para que se lanzaran contra el joven.

El muchacho tan sólo los miro con verdadera irritación antes de vociferar: ¡Y ustedes no molesten! – segundos después, los guardias pudieron sentir como se elevaban del suelo poco antes de perder el conocimiento. Cuando por fin se deshizo de "los mosquitos" se dirigió hacia la joven. Agarró uno de sus brazos y jaló de él. Cuando la tuvo sobre su pecho la rodeo con su brazos y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el mentón de la muchacha.

- No vuelves a hacer eso nunca más – susurró Kishuku en uno de sus oídos.

- Yo… yo… - Miaka en ese momento no podía hablar. Su corazón latía muy deprisa debido a la cercanía del muchacho y también al alivio que sentía al saber que nada le había pasado. No contestó. Simplemente lo abrazó durante unos pocos minutos antes de que escucharan las voces de otros guardias:

- ¡Por acá! Xian-San y sus compañeros no han vuelto y este es el sitio que les tocaba mirar – informó uno de los reclutas a sus camaradas. Se adentraron en el lugar y vieron con espanto como sólo Miaka y Kishuku se encontraban en el centro del lugar, la estatua de Suzaku derribada junto con todos sus inciensos esparcidos por el suelo y casi todos los soldado, cada uno en una esquina, reposaban en el suelo abatidos.

- Miaka, no te preocupes todo saldrá – murmuró el joven mientras la apretaba contra sí – ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó.

- Sí – respondió la muchacha mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al joven e intentaba hacer que su corazón se calmara un poco y su sonrojo disminuyera.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? – fue todo lo que pudo articular uno de los hombres al ver el espectáculo que presenciaba.

- Ellos deben de ser los causantes de este desastre – manifestó otro de ellos.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Quedensé ahí! ¡No se muevan! – ordeno otro. Enseguida, el resto de hombres se colocaron en posición de ataque. Ante esto, Kishuku se irritó y Miaka se abrazaba aún más a él. El joven decidió que lo mejor seria dar un espectáculo tal que ni el mismísimo Emperador pudiera ignorar. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes. Con este objetivo en mente tomo a la muchacha en brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia los guardias. Seguidamente, canalizó parte de su ki en los guardias y los mandó volar fuera del recinto. Y los jóvenes salieron del lugar.

El guerrero de Seiryu no tardo mucho en encontrar más guardias que habían escuchado los gritos sus compañeros mientras volaban antes de perder el conocimiento. Pocos minutos después, se podía ver como había una gran cantidad de soldados golpeados alrededor de los dos adolescentes.

- ¿Es que esto nunca se acabará? – preguntó Miaka momentos antes de recostar su cabeza en el pecho del joven y abrazarló con más fuerza.

Kishuku dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha y le dijo – No te preocupes Miaka. Te prometí salir de esta, ¿no? Lo pienso cumplir. Tranquila – dicho esto le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

Ante el gesto del joven, Miaka no puedo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera muy de prisa. Decidió acurrucarse más entre el fuerte pecho del guerrero antes de pronunciar su nombre en medio de un suspiró. El chico iba a responder a su compañera pero una voz bastante irritada se lo impidió:

- Vaya, vaya. Pero que escena más tierna tenemos acá.

Ni bien termino de escuchar esta frase Kishuku se dio vuelta y puedo observar al responsable de la misma. Ante él se presentaba un joven de unos 18 años de cabellos largos y castaños y ojos del mismo color. Era un muchacho de una extraordinaria belleza y el majestuoso traje que lucía en ese momento no hacía más que resaltar esa belleza. La estrella de Seiryu no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. ¡Por fin había encontrado al Señor de Konan! Pero esa sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una de fastidio al ver como su compañera y él eran nuevamente rodeados por un gran número de soldados.

- Por fin se ha dignado a aparecer, Su Real Majestad. Tengo un pequeño asunto que hablar con usted – pronunció con burla.

- ¡No te atrevas a dirigir tu mirada hacia el Señor de este país y mucho menos hablarle! – gritó indignado uno de los soldados - ¡Primero aprendé modales! – vociferó antes de arremeter contra Miaka. Ella tan sólo cerró los ojos y se abrazo aún más a su acompañante.

Esta acción por parte del hombre provocó que Kishuku se pusiera furioso, ocasionando que pudiera verse en su frente el carácter de "raíz". Al ver aquel símbolo y aquella aura azul rodeándolo lo dejo paralizado junto a todos los presentes. De pronto, la misma persona que había intentado atacar a la joven sintió como era desprendido del suelo para aterrizar inconscientemente unos metros más atrás.

Lleno de ira, la estrella de Seiryu volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia el Emperador y le amenazo diciendo: ¡Quiero hablar contigo en privado ahora mismo!

- ¿Quién te crees que sos mocoso para hablarse así a nuestro Señor? – interrogó humillado uno de los hombres armados. Pocos segundos después, noto como, al igual que su compañero, era elevado varios centímetros. Pero no fue el único, puesto que todos y cada uno de los soldados que se encontraban alrededor de los dos adolescentes corrieron la misma suerte.

- ¡Ya me están sacando verdaderamente de quicio! – vociferó a todo voz el guerrero de Seiryu al mismo tiempo que la luz azul que rodeaba su cuerpo se hacia cada vez más y más intensa. Temiendo que el joven pudiera cometer alguna locura debido a su estado de ánimo, Miaka pronunció su nombre para captar su atención. Una vez que lo consiguió le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Sonrisa que tampoco paso desapercibida por el Emperador y que sólo provocó que se agarrara con fuerzas sus vestiduras. Por otra parte, Kishuku ya se encontraba un poco más relajado, pero, aún así, no soltó a los soldados.

Después de dar un largo suspiró dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el Gobernador de esas tierras y con voz calmada le informó: Tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué? Si se puede saber… - le interrogó el hombre al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja escépticamente.

- Sobre la sacerdotisa de Suzaku – respondió con una ligera sonrisa segundos antes de abrazar a Miaka con más fuerza.

- Y… ¿Si me rehusó? – preguntó con una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

- Entonces no tendré más remedio que hacer volar a estos "soldados" y hablar contigo a la fuerza – contestó con una arrogante sonrisa.

El joven Emperador calló un momento mientras observaba a sus hombres aterrorizados ante la idea de salir volando. Él era un hombre que prefería la paz y odia la violencia. Por lo que, con tras dar un largo suspiró, aceptó las exigencias del guerrero de Seiryu. Aunque, sinceramente, no le hacía ninguna gracia hablar con él. Pero, si los de Kutou llegaban a tener noticia de que una de sus estrellas había sido apresada lo más probable es que el Emperador de ese país empezará una guerra para recuperar a su estrella… y era precisamente ESO lo que no quería que jamás sucediese.

- De acuerdo. Hablaremos en privado. Pero primero baja a mis guardias – ordenó de forma calmada.

- Oh… yo los bajo – comentó el joven conforme con la decisión del soberano – Pero no volverán a moverse hasta que vos y yo hayamos hablado – dijo por último con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el Emperador, al mismo tiempo que los guardias empezaban a descender poco a poco. Una vez llegó a su altura, vio como Su Majestad hacia un gesto para que lo acompañara hacia sus aposentos. De esta manera tendrían total intimidad.

La habitación era una de las más lujosas que ambos jóvenes hayan visto en vida. A Kishuku le brillaban los ojos al observar cuantos objetos podrían ser vendidos. Miaka tan sólo lo observaba. Segundos después, pellizco a su compañero para que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Como toda respuesta recibió una mirada de reproche, sin embargo, Miaka le dedicó una sonrisa angelical. Sonrisa, que, nuevamente, no paso desapercibida por el Emperador.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y enseguida, apareció una mujer muy joven y bella.

- Miaka – dijo de repente su compañero - ¿Podrías salir un momento, por favor? Tengo que hablar en privado con el Emperador

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – cuestionó Miaka.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí – respondió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella tan sólo le devolvió el abrazo y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta. Dio media vuelta para ver al joven por última vez y este le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Momentos después, cruzaba el umbral junto a la compañía de la mujer.

Ni bien perdió de vista a Miaka se borró su sonrisa. Inmediatamente el joven guerrero volteó su mirada hacia la del Emperador para verlo seriamente.

------------------------------

Detrás de las puerta

Ni bien Miaka salió de la instancia pego uno de sus oídos a la puerta. No quería perderse nada de esa conversación.

- Señorita el Señor dijo… - empezó a retarla la sirvienta pero una mano impidió que continuara con su discurso.

- Shhhhh – ahora fue el turno de la adolescente de retarla – quiero escuchar lo que dicen así que no hagas ruido. La mujer tan sólo se resigno. Y para qué negarlo… a ella también le picaba la curiosidad.

------------------------------

De vuelta en la habitación real…

- Esa chica que acaba de salir es la sacerdotisa de Suzaku – le informó con calma.

- ¿Por qué debería creerlo? – preguntó el soberano con una pizca de escepticismo. Sin embargo y, aunque no se lo admitiera al joven, esa posibilidad había rondado por su cabeza en el mismo momento que vio esa luz escarlata rodear a la joven.

- Por la luz roja que desprendía cuando desapareció y volvió a aparecer repentinamente – contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No obstante, se sentó en una silla y apoyo su mentón entre sus manos y con aire pensativo comunicó – la segunda vez que la vi estaba como perdida… no sabía que esta ciudad era Eiyou… ¡Ni siquiera que este país era Konan!... y además esas ropas…

Hotohori permaneció pensativo unos minutos. Si lo que decía este chico era cierto entonces verdaderamente habían encontrado a la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku… pero, ¿y si le mentía?

- ¿Qué podés ganar vos con todo esto? – interperló el Emperador – vos sos una estrella de Seiryu y por tanto nuestro enemigo. La aparición de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku no haría más que traerles problemas – acusó con verdadero enojo el soberano.

------------------------------

Detrás de la puerta…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – pensó para si misma Miaka – Kishuku… ¿Kishuku es mi enemigo? – no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada ante ese pensamiento. Si él era su enemigo… ¿Por qué se comporto de forma tan amable con ella?

------------------------------

Aposentos del Emperador

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la estrella de Seiryu con diversión – eso tiene una explicación – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa radiante… que segundos después fue remplazada por una cara totalmente seria – la respuesta a tu pregunta es la siguiente: yo tengo familia acá en Konan. Ellos viven cerca de la frontera con el país de Kutou. Si los de de ese país consiguen encontrar a todas las estrellas entonces comenzará una guerra que no serás capaz de ganar. He intentado convencerles de que se muden pero no ha habido manera – suspiró derrotado cerrando los ojos durante un instante – Ellos no quieren irse del pueblo aunque se les vaya la vida en ello. Además – comento antes de continuar para dirigir su mirada hacia el dirigente del país del sur – Miaka me ha caído muy bien y no quiero que nada malo le pase. Por lo que, si pensás, al igual que yo, que ella es la sacerdotisa de este país no lo anuncies públicamente… entre los ciudadanos hay espías de Kutuo que ni siquiera yo sé quiénes son… podrían tratar de matarla – mencionó esto último verdaderamente preocupado – Además quiero que ella reúna a las estrellas y pida sus desos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ellos? – volvió a mirarlo con escepticismo.

- Porque sé que Miaka pedirá por el bienestar de este país y que no la obligarás a pedir otra cosa. La gente te tiene mucho aprecio. No te conozco – bromeó un momento, pero recobró su seriedad al momento – Pero tengo la impresión de que sólo deseas paz y prosperidad para tu pueblo… a diferencia del de Kutou que sólo piensa en su propio bienestar – pronunció la última frase con verdadero asco – Pero decidité rápido si no crees que ella sea la elegida deciló ahora… porque sino me la llevaré y la ayudaré por mi cuenta a que cumpla con su misión.

En cuanto mencionó la posibilidad de llevarse a la joven lejos el joven soberano sintió como una punzada de celos y dolor se le clavada en el corazón. Este sentimiento se reflejo durante un segundo en su mirada… pero aún así no paso inadvertida para Kishuku.

- Está bien. Reconozco que esta chica es la sacerdotisa… nadie más que ella puede desprender esa luz – reconoció al fin.

- De acuerdo – Kishuku saltó de su asiento contento – entonces vamos a decircelo a Miaka – dicho esto, concentro parte de su ki en la puerta y esa cedió.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – fue el gritó que se escucho una vez se abrió.

- ¿¡Miaka!? – preguntaron los dos hombres sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

- Jejeje… hola chicos ¿Cómo les va? – fue todo lo que pudo articular la aludida.

Kishuku no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y lanzar un hondo suspiró. _Verdaderamente esta chica no tenia remedio. _Se acercó hacia su compañera de aventuras y la levanto delicadamente del suelo y la obserbó un momento antes de escuchar un: ejemm

El Emperador se acerco a ellos y desvió su mirada hacia Miaka.

- ¿Nos salvarás a todos, sacerdotisa de Suzaku? – fue lo único que le pregunto…

Bueno señoras y señoras por fin tenemos el capi 3 ^_^ y queria agradecer la paciencia que me han tenido^^ (algunos ^^ porque otros¬¬) En cualquier caso queria comunicar que el capi 4 tardara bastante en salir ¿Por qué? Porque pienso hacer un one shot lemon de San Valentin… tengo la idea… me ha gustado^^ y aunque se pase de la fecha mas de uno lo leera seguro xD Y segundo, porque quiero comenzar con un nuevo fic que se trata sobre Tama siendo el demonio, lucifer, satanas como lo quieran llamar y Miaka un angel e hija de Suzaku (este echo sera muy importante) por lo tanto espero que disfruten de mis nuevas historias ^_^ Y si en las dos Tama es perver xD no se molesten en preguntar ^_^

Tambien decir que para dejar rewiews no hace falta estar registrado, dado a que mas de una no me habia dejado porque no sabia eso. Simplemente le dan a ese botoncito verde que dice "Rewiew this chapter/story" y listo ^_^

Y ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos ^_^ En primer lugar a aerithsephy porque me ayudo con las faltas de ortografía (pobreta encima que me tiene que aguantar todo el día hablándole de Tama le hago que corrija xD ) A Pao que le vaya bien con su proyecto de la tesis^^ A Nico que nunca está pero bue xD me seguis debiendo rewiew ^_^

**Adam Spencer:** Ya claro Miaka nunca aburre xD Tama tampoco xD sino preguntale a la población femenina xD pero me alegra de que te este gustando^^ a pesar de que no viste el anime =) (leete primero el manga mejor xD después el anime xD)

**Koharu-Visual-Uchiha: **Si vos no te preocupes que yo le doy a mi mente perver xD tengo unas ideas para el fic de Tama diablo y Miaka angel xD de cine, por lo menos para mí y espero que para ustedes también ^_^

**Ehime Sama: **Si mucho Tama es malo… puede llegar a ser un vicio xD de eso yo sé bastante xD y si haré el one shot lemon pero un poco más adelante u.u Porque ahora voy a hacer el one shot de San Valentín, y espero que este compence un poco el que por ahora no haga el otro^^ tranqui que ya tengo toda la escena preparada xD

**Bonnie: **Pues na cielo que esta vez no me pudiste ayudar^^ espero que te vaya muy bien con el proyecto de tesis y que te siga gustando (o, por lo menos, no te duermas mientras lo lees xD) este fic ^_^

**Edweyn: **uy una que no conozco ^_^ me alegra de que te guste el fic =) espero que sigas disfrutando con él ^_^

**ShojoStyle: **Si la parte de la bañera es mi favorita al igual que después de esa escena ^_^ Y la parte de ¿Vos también? Si a mi también me encanta xD creo que tendré que poner humor xD ¿qué dice la multitud? Me alegra de que te guste el nuevo Tama ^_^ Pero tranqui que la suerte se le va a acabar a Miaka porque Tama ya no regalará cosas gratis^^ espera O.O si tendrá más suerte aún O.O Miaka te odio xD

**Miyu~ [MermaidTachi xD]: **Me alegra que te haya gustado al escena ^_^ la verdad es que si por mí fuera se hubieran acostado ahí mismo… pero para la historia necesito que lo hagan más adelante y que haya mucha tensión sexual por parte de los dos… por eso di la opción del one shot ^_^

**Criskeleton: **Me alegra que te guste aun cuando te jodo mucho con Tama y no has visto la serie xD a ver si te sigue gustando ^_^

**Klismen: **Me alegro de que te haya enganchado este capi^^ (cacho de pervertido xD) me imagino porque te habra enganchado xD Me alegra de que te guste como esta redactado porque la verdad a mí al castellano lo he odiado

**Hinata5Ino: **Ya… ya lo creo que la odiarás pero no solo por el one shot^^ consejo =) creeme xD

**Nazaret: **Si cariño a mi también me gustaría que Tama hiciera todo lo que hace por Miaka x_x pero bue ni modo snif snif Y las concubinas xD si llegan a decir o hacer algo que yo haría es pura coincidencia (neurona: eso más y te lo crees vos porque los demás sabemos que las vas a utilizar como si fueras vos^^) Nah en serio… las concubinas traen de cabeza a Tama sobre todo la lider que le dara mas de un dolor de cabeza ^_^ Y eso del dedo en los labios… es que tama es todo un romantico que le vas a hacer ^_^ Y yo creo que es más bien miaka la que no le importaria nada ser violada por Tama xD aunque eso ya se verá o en el proximo capi o en el siguiente ^_^ Me alegra tambien que te haya gustado la escena de la cama donde Tama alegaba que si se despistaba iba a ser victima de Miaka xD (aunque esto me lo dijiste por msm) esa escena tambien es de mis favoritas =)


	4. Las siete estrellas de Suzaku

Aclaración: Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

En el último capítulo…

Kishuku no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y lanzar un hondo suspiró. _Verdaderamente esta chica no tenia remedio. _Se acercó hacia su compañera de aventuras y la levanto delicadamente del suelo y la observó un momento antes de escuchar un: ejemm

El Emperador se acerco a ellos y desvió su mirada hacia Miaka.

- ¿Nos salvarás a todos, sacerdotisa de Suzaku? – fue lo único que le pregunto…

**Capítulo 4: Las siete estrellas de Suzaku y el comienzo de los celos**

- ¿Nos salvarás a todos, sacerdotisa de Suzaku? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para desviar la atención de los jóvenes y, en especial, la de Miaka. Después de todo ella era la sacerdotisa de Suzaku; la mujer con la que había soñado desde su más tierna infancia cuando le dijeron que, además de ser el futuro Emperador del país del Sur, era una estrella guardiana de su respectivo Dios. Para él, ella representaba esa esperanza de ser amado por quién es en realidad y no sólo por ser el amo y señor de esas tierras. No iba a permitir que destrozaran su sueño tan fácilmente… no sin luchar.

- ¿A quién se lo está preguntando, Kishuku? - preguntó la joven bastante desorientada y con grandes signos de interrogación en el rostro.

- A vos, Miaka. ¿A quién más sino? – le respondió el joven mientras se reía por lo bajo ante el despiste de la muchacha.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritó la joven a pleno pulmón, por lo que más de uno en la sala tuvo que taparse los oídos… si no lo hubieran echo lo más probable es que hubieran quedado sordos - ¡Yo no puedo ser ella! No tengo superpoderes ni nada de eso… nada que pueda ayudar a salvar este país – admitió un poco cabizcada.

- Eso es cierto – asintió el Seiryu – tus únicas cualidades son dormir y devorar todo lo que se te ponga por delante – dijo el joven guerrero en tono burlón.

- ¡Kishuku! – exclamó enojada la joven por las palabras del muchacho por lo que decidió darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho mientras le decía "malo". Este acto no hizo más que hacer reír al joven. Sólo unos segundos pasaron hasta que Kishuku decidió detener "el juego" juntado ambas manos de la joven y jalándola hacía él. Ante este acto Miaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse mirándolo a los ojos.

- Aunque no tengas poderes a simple vista, Miaka esa luz que desprendiste sólo puede pertenecer a una sacerdotisa. Y, en este caso, era roja como el color de Suzaku – habló de repente el Emperador con los puños ligeramente temblando. Apenas podía retener los celos que estaba sintiendo al ver "esa escenita". Jamás había sido un hombre violento, amaba la paz y la tranquilidad por sobre todas las cosas y por eso trabajaba incansablemente para poder llevar esas dos importantes cosas a su país… pero aquello era demasiado.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver al Emperador cuando este decidió hablar. Miaka intentaba comprender las palabras del amo y señor de ese país… y no entendía del todo como era posible que… ¡Espera un minuto! Gritó en su mente. "La historia es un encantamiento. Por ello, quién lea hasta el final obtendrá los mismos poderes que su protagonista: la capacidad de hacer realidad sus deseos. Debido a ello, en el momento en que se pase la página, la historia se hará realidad y comenzará" ¿No era eso lo que decía el libro? ¡¡¡LEER LA HISTORIA NO ERA OTRA COSA MÁS QUE CONVERTIRSE EN LA PROTAGONISTA!!! Cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Su cara era de total horror.

- Tal vez por esa expresión te hayas dado cuenta de que de algún modo lo que te he dicho es verdad – le dijo calmadamente el Emperador mientras se arrodillaba ante ella. Dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven e hizo que los ojos de ellas se desviarán hacía los suyos y continuó diciendo – Tenés un deseo que hacer realidad no es así, ¿Miaka? Por eso estás en busca del poder de Suzaku: para que pueda concedértelo – la joven se quedo pensando en las palabras del Emperador. Si lo que decía es cierto podría ir al Jonan como tanto quería su madre. Estaba pensando en esta posibilidad cuando la penetrante voz de su compañero de aventuras habló:

- Si me permite una sugerencia su majestad le recomendaría que no anuncie que por fin la sacerdotisa de Suzaku ha hecho su aparición – Kishuku quería desviar la atención del Emperador sin llamar mucho la atención. No entendía que le estaba pasando; lo único que sabía es que la cercanía entre el amo y señor de este país y Miaka no le estaba gustando nada. ¿Y que mejor pretexto que diciendo alguna verdad? – Konan está lleno de espías. Si los de Kutou se enteran de que ha aparecido la salvadora de este país no dude por un solo momento de que harán hasta lo imposible por quitarla de en medio – dijo esto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en la pared más cercana.

Miaka se preocupó ante lo dicho por Kishuku. No podría creer que una persona tan amable como Hotohori pudiera llegar a tener enemigos. El joven Emperador, por otra parte, a pesar de que se encontraba realmente molesto por la interrupción del guerrero, tenía que admitir que lo que había dicho era verdad. Desde hacía muchos años Kutou había intentado invadir Konan, aunque, afortunadamente, jamás habían llegado a la guerra. No obstante, los últimos meses las relaciones entre ambos países se habían tornado complicadas. Si ahora anunciaran que sacerdotisa había hecho acto de presencia lo más probable es que los pocos acuerdos que todavía conservaban pudieran estar en peligro y buscarían con desesperación a su sacerdotisa para hacerse con el país. Y eso era algo que, mientras él estuviera con vida, jamás permitiría.

- Tiene razón en ese punto, estrella de Seiryu – el tono que uso Hotohori para hablar era frío como el hielo, pero eso no perturbó en ningún momento a su receptor – Lo mejor será no dar a conocer la existencia de Miaka por el momento. Y como tampoco queremos que ellos lo sepan usted permanecerá con nosotros durante una temporada – dijo esto mientras se levantaba del lado de Miaka y se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él. Lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo susurrando – Te estaré vigilando para impedir que le hagas daño a nuestra sacerdotisa.

El joven se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida volvió a su rostro su característica sonrisa impertinente y le contesto:

- ¿Seguro que es por eso?

El joven gobernante iba a responder, pero, en ese mismo instante, uno de sus consejeros entró en ese momento para requerir la presencia del soberano urgentemente. Por lo que sólo pudo decirle: esto no se queda así. Y con una última mirada llena de amabilidad hacía Miaka se retiró. Kishuku no le quitó la mirada durante todo el trayecto. Si las miradas matarán… Y se quedó mirando fijamente hacía la puerta hasta que no notó como una pequeña mano se posaba en su hombro y una dulce voz pronunciaba su nombre. Giró su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que le estaban haciendo perder la cordura… y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué. Se sentía inseguro y frustrado y esos sentimientos no les gustaba nada. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire y pensar con claridad.

Salió de la habitación y camino en silencio por el largo pasillo. Miaka, que estaba desconcertada por los acontecimientos y por la actitud del joven, tomó la decisión de ver que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Fue corriendo tras él y, cuando lo alcanzó, hizo que se volteara a verla mientras mencionaba su nombre. Sin embargo, ni bien lo hizo el joven la agarró de la cintura y la subió a la pared. Enseguida notó como el rostro del joven se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y comenzaba a inhalar su perfume. Esta acción la dejo fuera de combate durante algunos segundos hasta que escucho su penetrante voz una vez más:

- ¿Te gusta el Emperador, Miaka? – le preguntó el joven tratando de sonar sereno, pero la muchacha podría sentir como su "estrella enemiga" estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. No entendía el porqué de esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Kishuku? – le contesto la joven todavía atontada. ¿Cómo podía pensar bien mientras sentía sus labios en cuello? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo teniendo el fuerte y atlético cuerpo del chico contra el suyo? ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza ante la esencia del perfume del joven? ¡Y no nos olvidemos de esa voz tan grave y varonil que en ese mismo momento se tornaba más que irresistible! – Yo… apenas lo conozco – dijo cuando encontró por fin sentido a las palabras que resoban en su cabeza. Escuchó que el muchacho se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿De verdad que no te gusta? Es alto, fuerte y tiene dinero – pronunció la última palabra con cierta repugnancia mientras la veía a los ojos y se perdía en ellos. Su corazón latía apresuradamente cada vez que los admiraba: tanta inocencia y pureza lo volvía loco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esas cualidades. Desde que estaba en Kutou sólo veía odios, conspiraciones, corrupciones. Sólo gracias a que Amiboshi estaba ahí había aceptado quedarse a regañadientes - ¿No me estás mintiendo, verdad? – insistió el joven con desesperación mientras Miaka se sujetaba con fuerza a su traje. Lentamente comenzó a bajos sus labios para besar los de ella… pero no pudo hacerlo porque:

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en un lugar público como este? – habló de repente una voz muy femenina que hizo que ambos jóvenes se la quedaran mirando. La mujer era verdaderamente hermosa. Tenía el pelo violeta y muy largo y sus facciones eran muy suaves y dulces, además tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda. Vestía de forma exquisita, por lo que debía tratarse de una dama de alta clase o una de las concubinas del Emperador - ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación – volvió a insistir la misteriosa mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Miaka se sonrojó furiosamente ante la interrumpió de la aparecida, bajo de los brazos del joven y echó a correr. Kishuku no se movió y sólo la miró irse. Una vez que la perdió de vista encaró a la causante de la marcha de la muchacha con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba tan furioso que su símbolo comenzó a brillar de forma amenazadora. Si ella no hubiera llegado…

- Veo que eres esa estrella de Seiryu que tanto se anda rumoreando – comentó la mujer de repente - ¿Qué ibas a hacerle a esa pobre niña? – interpeló mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Eso no te incumbe – le respondió de forma altiva mientras pasaba por su lado. Cuando se encontraba a un metro de ella, elevó el tono de voz y agregó – Ah, y por cierto "esa pobre niña" es la sacerdotisa de este país así que haría bien en no hablar a la ligera sobre ella – una vez dicho quiso continuar su camino, pero la voz de la mujer le paro.

- ¿Y entonces que hacía con ella en semejante postura? No es que fuera precisamente una muestra de respeto.

- Ella no es mi sacerdotisa y, por lo tanto, no le debo ninguno – dicho esto continuó nuevamente su camino.

La mujer se quedó pensativa. Si esa muchacha era verdaderamente la sacerdotisa venida de otro mundo a ella le concernía mucho más que a la mayoría de los habitantes de ese palacio.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Miaka…

Miaka siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más y se detuvo a tomar aire. Enseguida, se apoyó sobre la pared y se deslizó suavemente sobre ella. ¿Por qué había huido? En primer lugar, estaba muy abochornada por la situación en la que los habían "atrapado" y en segundo, necesitaba analizar que era lo que le pasaba con Kishuku. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que hacía que su corazón latiese muy rápidamente con su sola presencia? No podía negar que el joven era increíblemente atractivo… pero no era eso lo que en verdad le atraía de él. Lo más le volvía loca era esa sonrisa llena de ternura y alegra y esos ojos que inspiraban confianza y protección. Esos ojos que cada vez que la miraban parecía que se estuvieran dirigiendo justo hacía su corazón.

Pero había algo que la tenía desconcertada… ¿por qué estaba Kishuku tan molesto? Podría ser que él… - pero no pudo terminar de concluir sus cavilaciones cuando una voz dulce, amable y sorprendida la distrajo:

- ¿Qué haces acá, Miaka?

- ¡Señor Emperador! – exclamó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie sobresaltada.

- Llamamé Hotohori – dijo el hombre – Emperador es demasiado formal – una vez termino de decir esto sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿Y dónde esta el joven que te acompañaba?

- Esto… - tartamudeo la muchacha mientras jugaba con sus manos y se sonrojaba. El joven soberano sintió de repente la necesidad de calentarse con ese rubor, pero justo cuando levantó su mano para hacer esa labor un consejero que acaba de llegar lo desconcentró.

- Bueno, Miaka. Parece ser que el día de hoy se requiere por completo de mi presencia. Y como puede que no nos veamos en algunas horas te diré donde está tu habitación – comentó Hohotori suspirando. Y continuó diciendo - ¿Ves el pasillo que esta a mi izquierda? – pregunto mientras señala el lugar correspondiente. Segundos después, obtenía un gesto afirmativo por parte de la joven – Tenés que seguirlo hasta el final del todo. Una vez ahí doblas a la izquierda. – prosiguió el soberano – La primera puerta que encontrarás es tu cuarto. La segunda es la de tu compañero. Supongo que no querrás alejarte mucho de él – dijo la última frase con cierto fastidio, no obstante, paso desapercibido por la joven. Se había quedado pensando en la última frase dicha por su acompañante, no por el tono. Esto hizo que se ruborizará más todavía y se dirigiera hacía el pasillo que le habían indicado mientras se despedía rápidamente del joven.

Varios minutos más tarde una voz muy suave y dulce distrajo la atención de Su Majestad:

- Disculpe la intromisión Su Alteza, ¿pero ha visto pasar a la sacerdotisa de Suzaku?

- ¿Cómo es que sabe de su existencia… señorita? – le preguntó Hohotori al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta y encaraba a la recién llegada.

- Un joven muy apuesto me lo ha comentado cuando… los interrumpí – le respondió la mujer – Sólo quería saber si la muchacha se encontraba bien – continuo.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – interpeló esta vez clavando sus ojos en la mujer de cabellos violeta. Se encontraba un poco nervioso aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Oh, es que los interrumpí. Creo que estaban a punto de besarse y lo eche a perder – cuando termino de decir esto lanzó un fingido suspiro. Hotohori se había quedado sin habla. Algo que no paso desapercibido para la recién llegada que maldecía en su interior a la "salvadora del país". Sin embargo, el joven Emperador logró componerse enseguida y decir:

- Muchas gracias por su preocupación. Se lo haré saber a la sacerdotisa. ¿Y su nombre es…? – le preguntó.

- Oh, simplemente llamemé Kourin, Su Majestad – le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

En el mundo real…

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido esta niña? – preguntó un muy cansado Keisuku que hacía horas que no paraba de correr en busca de su hermana.

* * *

En el cuarto de Miaka…

Gracias a las instrucciones de Hotohori no había tenido ningún problema en dar con su nueva habitación. El cuarto era lugar realmente espacioso con toda clase de lujos. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera puesto a saltar encima de la cama o mirar cada rincón del lugar… pero en esos momentos estaba echa un mar de dudas. Se quitó su camisa marrón y se dejo la blanca que llevada debajo de esa y también se sacó la pollera para sentirse más cómodo al tener más libertad de movimiento. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó, agarró una almohada y la atrajo contra sí. Ahora no era sólo Miaka Yuuki… sino la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, completamente sola y sin saber cómo poder volver a su hogar. Momentos después sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su cartera. En ella se encontraba una foto de Yui y sus otras dos amigas.

En seguida, se puso a pensar en varias escenas y poniendo distintas caras con forme las imaginaba; la primera de ellas se imaginaba como los noticieros comentaban sobre su desaparición haciendo que Miaka se extrañara; en la segunda escena se encontraban su hermano y su madre mientras esta última hablaba con un cámara llorando al mismo tiempo que le contaba que por su culpa se había ido de casa haciendo que Miaka se preocupara; la tercera se desarrollaba unos meses después de las dos escenas anteriores y podía verse un altar con su foto enfrente de la cual se encontraban Yui y sus compañeras de clase. De repente la joven habló y dijo llorando:

- Se suponía que tendríamos que haber ido al mismo instituto juntas.

Esto fue más de lo que Miaka podía soportar más y comenzó a gritar furiosamente:

- ¡Esperen a que me haya muerto! - se calmó unos minutos y se llevó una mano cerca de sus labios y siguió pensando con cara de auténtica tragedia y unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos: ¿Cómo haré para arreglármelas con la ropa interior?

Fue entonces, en medio de su angustia mental, cuando dos fuertes brazos la estrecharon con dulzura y la guiaron hacía un fuerte torso. Enseguida, mordisquearon gentilmente su oreja haciendo que un calor ya conocido volvió era a aparecer. Y no solo el calor… sino los temblores que no pasaron inadvertidos para el joven a quien empezaba a formársele una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por fin te atrapé, pequeña – dicho esto lamió el lóbulo de su oreja – No sabía donde te habías ido así que empecé a buscarte gracias a la fuerza vital que cada uno tenemos. Pero antes de llegar acá, una joven sirvienta me aviso de que la habitación de al lado será mi recamara, por eso no dije y la acompañé. Porque sentía que… - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en medio de su cuello e iba bajando lentamente provocando que Miaka creyera que en cualquier momento se le pararía el corazón – estabas cerca –cuando dijo eso ya había llegado su dedo cerca de la zona íntima de la zona. Entonces fue cuando vio la foto de Yui que se le había caído a Miaka cuando él la abrazó. E, increíblemente sorprendido pregunto:

- ¿Esa no es tu amiga? ¿Qué hace en ese papel? ¿Se ha metido dentro de él? – Al oír decir las palabras "amiga" "metido" y "papel" Miaka no pudo contenerse y se volvió hacía el joven, enterró su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a llorar. Alarmado, Kishuku le pregunto que le pasaba. Quería saber que había causado que su pequeña comenzara a llorar. Pero no se dio cuenta de que había pensado "su pequeña".

- Ese "papel" se llama foto. Es un invento de mi mundo y sirve para recordar momentos que no quieres olvidar – dijo suavemente mientras se aferraba con más brío a la camisa del joven.

- Me encuentro en un país complemente desconocido sin nadie – le respondió entre lágrimas – Un día me encuentro preparándome para los exámenes de acceso al instituto, peleó con mamá y de repente me encuentro en un mundo que no conozco. Un mundo donde de la noche a la mañana, me convierto en la "salvadora el país". No tengo ni a mis amigas ni a mi familia y tampoco se cuando voy a volver – una vez terminó de dar su explicación se aferró más al joven. Permanecieron unos segundos así mientras el muchacho le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos y con voz muy suave le dijo:

- No estás sola Mi-chan. Me tenés a mí. Haré de hermano mayor durante un tiempo completamente gratis algún tiempo. ¿Qué te parece? – le propuso el joven. Aunque todavía no sabía porque cuando pronunció "hermano mayor" su tono se volvió apagado… "Será que extraño mucho a mi familia. Sí, eso debe ser" pensó el Kishuku mientras abrazaba a Miaka con más fuerza. Sin embargo la joven rió bajito entre lágrima.

- ¿No me vas a cobrar? ¿El amante del dinero no me pedirá nada? – preguntó aparentando consternación.

- Sí – le contestó el muchacho lanzando un suspiro fingiendo que su acto le suponía un gran sacrificio. Miaka volvió a reír por lo bajo. Entonces Kishuku alzó su rostro delicadamente con una mano y la miró a los ojos, pudiendo ver con toda claridad las lágrimas de la muchacha – No llores más, Miaka. Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonreís - le dijo dulcemente mientras secaba con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas que se encontraban en la mejilla de la joven. Miaka cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió a abrió haciendo que las pequeñas lágrimas que quedaban alrededor de sus ojos cayeran y rodaran por sus mejillas; Kishuku las beso una a una hasta que desaparecieron.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta y pensar que se encontraba completamente sola? Pensó la joven mientras sentía los labios del guerrero en su rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Una vez echo esto, Kishuku los recostó a ambos y la atrajo fuertemente contra sí. Ahora no sólo no sabía como volver a casa… sino que también se estaba enamorando perdidamente de un personaje de un libro misterioso

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazos? Ni ellos mismo lo saben, seguramente habrán pasado horas aunque para ellos no fueran más que unos minutos. Era tan agradable estar en los brazos del otro…

- Si tantas ganas tenés de volver será mejor que le pidas ayuda a Su Majestad – habló de repente el joven tratando de sonar alegre - Suzaku puede conceder hasta tres deseos, con lo cual podés pedirle que te devuelva a tu mundo. Pero para eso tenés que invocarlo reuniendo a las 7 estrellas de Suzaku. El Emperador tendrá el pergamino sagrado donde te dará pista de cómo encontrar a los guardianes. También, aparece detallado como se ha de llevar a cabo el ritual para invocar a la deidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Kishuku? – le pregunto la joven perpleja.

- Porque nosotros también tenemos la misma leyenda - le respondió el joven burlonamente.

- Sí, tenés razón – respondió con voz baja. Lentamente, y como si de un gran esfuerzo se tratara, la joven se separó del muchacho quién la miró en silencio y sin decir una palabra. Después se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo y se la volvió a poner.

- ¿Me acompañarás a ver a Su Majestad, Kishuku? – le pregunto dulcemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo.

Kishuku se levantó y se dirigió hasta la muchacha. La abrazó tiernamente por detrás y deposito un beso en su cabeza, instantes después le dije: Claro que sí, tontita. No voy a dejarte sola – una vez dicho esto sonrió ampliamente. "Además tampoco voy a permitir que te quedes sola con el Emperador, a saber lo que te haría" pensó el joven para sin con rabia. Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacía los aposentos del Amo y Señor del País del Sur.

* * *

En la recamara de Su Majestad.

Cuando los muchachos entraron en la habitación del Emperador lo encontraron leyendo con atención un largo pergamino rojo muy antiguo.

- ¿Podemos pasar Su Majestad? – pregunto alegremente Miaka mientras entraba al lugar.

- ¿Miaka? – interpeló el joven rompiendo su concentración – Claro que puedes pa… - le dijo sonriendo el joven hasta que vio a la estrella de Seiryu entrar también.

- Espero que la entrada no me este vedada – dijo el joven sonando inocente para no alarmar a Miaka pero mirando al soberano no con muy buenos ojos.

- Por supuesto que puede hacerlo, joven – contesto amablemente… aunque sus ojos no mostraban esos sentimientos. Interiormente el joven Emperador sabía que ambos se habían declarado la guerra por los sentimientos de la muchacha de forma implícita. Miaka no tenía que saber sobre esto… al menos de momento.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte, Miaka? - pregunto cortésmente desviando su atención hacía la sacerdotisa.

- Me gustaría saber como puedo hacer para obtener el poder de Suzaku - preguntó Miaka.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Justamente estaba leyendo el "Universo de los Cuatro Dioses" – replicó serenamente el joven.

"El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses"… ese era el nombre del libro en el cual había quedado atrapada, pensó Miaka.

- Este libro de profecías fue entregado a Su Majestad Tai Ju (el primer Emperador de mi dinastía) de la mano de Tai Yi-Jun. Aquí se explica como el cielo está divido en cuatro "regiones cardinales". La parte norte corresponde al Dios Genbu, la oeste al Dios Byakko, la oeste al Dios de la Guerra, Seiryu y, por último, la del sur corresponde al Dios del Amor, Suzaku. Los nombres de las constelaciones pertenecientes a la última deidad son: Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko y Mitsukake – le informó. Enseguida, dejo al descubierto la parte derecha de su cuello; podía verse un símbolo de color rojo brillar fuertemente – Yo soy una de las estrellas. Mi nombre es Hotohori.

Miaka se quedó muda. Kishuku, por otra parte, se lo esperaba… casi siempre alguna constelación guardiana nacía en la Familia Imperial, como era el caso de Genbu y Byakko… sin embargo, nadie en la Familia Real de Kutuo había sido elegido.

- Según dice acá tenés que conseguir reunir a los 7 guardianes por tu propia cuenta, sino, no podrás obtener los deseos – le comentó muy contento Hotohori.

La cabeza de Miaka daba vueltas. A menos que consiguiera reunir las 7 estrellas de Suzaku no podría volver a casa. Y para colmo tenía que hacerlo en menos de 3 meses que era cuando tenía que rendir sus exámenes de ingreso. Enseguida, se puso a buscar en la habitación mientras gritaba que salieran las estrellas de su escondite. Kishuku no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver las tonterías que hacía la joven. Al oír la risa del joven Miaka se enojo un poco y fue hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

- Si no reúno rápidamente a las estrellas en menos de 3 meses no podré llegar para los exámenes. ¡¡¡Esto es grave!!! – le informó la muchacha. Kishuku ya no se ría. Si Miaka conseguía invocar al Dios ella pediría volver a su mundo y jamás podría verla. Aunque siempre quedaba poder secues… ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

- No te preocupes, Miaka – dijo el joven mientras sujetaba sus manos – El pergamino que tiene Su Majestad en las manos tiene claves para ayudarte a encontrar a las constelaciones.

- Así es – corroboró Hotohori – La segunda estrella esta designada bajo los caracteres de Gong y Wu, es decir, palacio y fuerza. Por lo tanto, no debe de estar muy lejos. Convocaré a los mejores guerreros – informó. Enseguida, hizo sonar una pequeña campana que tenía cerca de él. Segundos después de tocarla, apareció uno de los consejeros de la corte quien se inclino con respeto antes los presentes.

- Por favor, llama a los mejores guerreros del Palacio a la entrada del mismo – pidió amablemente Hotohori. Sin embargo, el hombre se tensó.

- Lamento no poder cumplir sus deseos Majestad. Algunos de los mejores hombres del Palacio se encuentran en estos momentos en varios rincones del país. Tardaría algunos días en reunirlos a todos – le expuso.

- Está bien mande un mensaje para hacerlos retornar y manden a alguien para que los sustituya – suspiró el Emperador – Puedes retirarte.

- Muchas gracias, su Excelencia – respondió el hombre mientras hacía una gran reverencia antes de marcharse.

- Nosotros también nos retiramos – habló Kishuku, poco después de retirarse el consejo – ha sido un día muy largo y creo que Miaka esta agotada – dijo al ver como la muchacha poco a poco cerraba sus ojos debido al cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día.

- Está bien – dijo al ver que el joven no mentía. Además ya estaba oscureciendo de todas formas.

- Con su permiso entonces – dijo el joven momentos antes de inclinarse y salir de la habitación.

- Hasta mañana, Hotohori – dijo Miaka alegremente mientras se despedía. El Emperador le deseo buenas noches.

* * *

En la habitación de Miaka…

- Uf, que día más agotador – dijo el joven mientras se echaba en la cama. Acto seguido comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- Pe… ¿Pero que estás haciendo? – gritó escandalizada la joven cuando Kishuku ya se había desabrochado por completo la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su atlético y bronceado pecho. Miaka no pudo evitar echar un buen vistazo a esos bien definidos músculos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojo por completo y se giró; el muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa felina.

- Sólo quiero bañarme y eso no se puede hacer con la ropa puesta, ¿verdad? – le dijo inocentemente.

- Si querés bañarte podés hacerlo tranquilamente en tu cuarto – le replicó la joven mientras se volvía a sonrojar con más fuerza al recordar lo sexy que se veía el joven la noche anterior cuando se había metido en la bañera con ella. Todavía podía recordar con claridad las pequeñas gotitas que caían sobre su rostro, su cuello y como se perdían dentro de su camisa.

- Muy bien. Iré a bañarme a mi cuarto y le pediré ayuda a alguna joven. Estoy seguro que alguna querrá hacerme compañía - le respondió un poco enojado mientras salía de la habitación apenas dándole tiempo a Miaka que se girará para intentar detenerlo. Con un hondo suspiro la joven se dirigió al baño.

Después de haber transcurrido poco más de una hora, la joven se dirigió a su cama. Las lámparas estaban apagadas por lo que no noto un gran bulto en su cama. Cuando lo descubrió ya era tarde; unos poderosos brazos la habían atrapado y una fuerte mano sujetaba su boca para que no pudiera gritar. Estuvo apunto de morder esa mano hasta que una voz muy conocida le dijo:

- A menos que me prometas que no vas a gritas no retiraré mi mano

Al oír esa inconfundible voz se tranquilizó de inmediato. El muchacho dejo de taparle la boca al saber que la muchacha no escaparía.

- ¿Qué haces acá, Kishuku? – le preguntó Miaka con el corazón en la mano. Estaba muy contenta de saber que el muchacho no la odiaba; se había temido lo peor cuando el joven salió de la habitación – Pensé que ya no volverías – se sinceró. Kishuku sonrió.

- Te dije que haría de hermanito mayor, ¿no es así? Simplemente volví para cumplir mi promesa. Suelo dormir con mis hermanos – le comentó con una sonrisa. Dicho esto se abrazó a la joven y lentamente se quedó dormido. Miaka, por su parte, también estaba muy cansada pero quería admirar durante unos minutos el dulce rostro del joven. Lentamente, llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios del joven y tiernamente los fue acariciando. "Si tan sólo… no nos hubieran interrumpido hace algunas horas ¿De verdad me habrías besado, Kishku?" se preguntó la joven mientras comenzaba a sonrojar. Con este pensamiento en mente por fin se quedó dormida en los brazos del hombre que la hacían sentir que nada malo podría pasarle.

* * *

La semana que el consejero de su Majestad había predicho para poder reunir a los mejores hombres de todo el País había llegado a su fin. Miaka, Kishuku y su Majestad se encontraban en una de las zonas más amplia del Palacio que estaba al aire libre enfrente de un gran número de soldados que según el consejero no encontraría mejores hombres que ellos.

- ¿Quién de todos ustedes tiene un carácter de color rojo en alguna parte de su cuerpo? – preguntó muy contenta Miaka. ¡¡¡Si conseguía reunir a los 6 guerreros que faltaban en menos de 3 meses podría hacer los exámenes!!! Sin embargo, su entusiasmo no duró mucho tiempo al ver como los guerreros la miraban como si fuera de otro mundo… aunque técnicamente lo era.

Al ver esto la estrella de Seiryu no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Miaka, la marca no va a aparecer así porque sí – le dijo riendo un poco todavía. La joven lo miró un poco enojada por burlarse de ella mientras se cruzaba los brazos. Sin embargo, para el joven esa carita de enojada le resultaba verdaderamente tierna. Esa chica se estaba metiendo dentro de su mente con una facilidad increíble… esa dulzura, inocencia y alegría que la muchacha despedía por cada poro de su cuerpo sabía que serían su perdición. – Tal vez ni siquiera sepan que lo tienen – continuó diciendo el joven mientras daba bajaba los escalones y se ponía enfrente de los soldados. Enseguida, tomo una posición de combate y concluyó diciendo: Tal vez haga falta una pequeña ayudita para salga a la luz – y dicho esto sonrió traviesamente de costado. Sonrisa que provocó que la sacerdotisa se sonrojara y desviará su rostro para no delatarse. No obstante, su comportamiento no paso totalmente desapercibido…

Kishuku miró a los soldados con insolencia y comenzó a moverse con agilidad y elegancia entre ellos. El resultado de la batalla fue la victoria del joven que parecía no haberle afectado para nada el combate; y por otra, se encontraban los soldados malheridos, lanzas y escudos rotos o partidos completamente.

- ¿De que nos sirve esa demostración de fuerza y velocidad, joven? – dijo el Emperador un poco aburrido y molesto al mismo tiempo. Aburrido porque para él eso no era más que una actuación de demostración de habilidades que tantas veces había tenido que presenciar y molesto puesto que Miaka no había apartado sus ojos del joven un solo momento desde que el combate empezó.

Kishuku giró su rostro hacía Su Majestad y volviendo a sonreír de costado le respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos:

- Para dos cosas su Eminencia. La primera para demostrar que quién haya sido elegido por el Dios Suzaku para ser la estrella que buscamos no se encuentra en estos hombre y la segunda y más importante – ahora su rostro se había vuelvo completamente serio sin un atisbo de su anterior actitud burlona – es que si Kutou llega a atacar no están preparados para hacerles frente ni en sueños.

Ante las palabras dichas por el joven, Hotohori se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

- ¿Por qué habría que haber una guerra? – le preguntó completamente serio.

- Vos sabéis muy bien porqué – fue toda la respuesta que el Emperador recibió pero que sin embargo entendió perfectamente.

- Bueno parece ser que es mi turno de ver quién es nuestra siguiente estrella – dijo Miaka de repente de forma alegra para cortar un poco la tensión que se había formado entre los jóvenes.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y que pensás hacer? – le interpeló burlonamente Kishuku.

- Ya verás – le contestó sonriendo mientras bajaba y se colocaba a su lado. En esos momentos algunos soldados se habían levantado tambaleándose.

- Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería – gruñó apenas audiblemente el joven.

- Muy bien, caballeros. Quiero que me ataquen – les ordenó la muchacha mientras hacía como que no había escuchado al joven guerrero. Los soldados se quedaron mirándola nuevamente como si fuera una extraterrestre.

- No podemos hacer una cosa semejante, sacerdotisa – objetaron varios de ellos. Ante la negativa de los hombres la joven suspiró largamente. Pero enseguida, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo temer a Kishuku por la seguridad de la muchacha.

- Eso es porque todos ustedes no son más que unos niños en vez de unos hombres – gritó Miaka. Todos se la quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Kishuku, por su parte, suspiraba hondamente… su presentimiento se había hecho realidad. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso cuando volvió a escuchar a la muchacha gritar – No son más que unos cobardes que no se atreven a atacarme porque piensan que no podrán vencerme. Esas armaduras y armas no son más que de mentiras y no sirven para nada. O tal vez son de verdad pero como los usan ustedes no son más que unos juguetitos. Después de todo, todos ustedes no son más que unos rollitos de primaveras, idiotas, mamarrachos, que no saben… - pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando vio como los hombres temblaban y verdaderamente enojados se volvieron a verla.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar de esa manera a soldados de élite? – gritaron amenazadoramente tomando sus armas dispuestos a acabar con la vida de la joven sacerdotisa. Por suerte, Miaka lograba esquivar los ataques. Salió corriendo hacía una de las pequeñas estructuras en forma de casa. Segundos después de llegar ahí los soldados lanzaron varias vasijas bien pesadas hacía las columnas de la estructura. Fue entonces cuando Kishuku los mando a volar de una patada por tratar de herir a una mujer… pero por sobre todas las cosas por tratar de herirla a ella. No había actuado antes porque pensaba que ya se les pasaría… pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¡Miaka, ten cuidado! – le aviso con angustia el joven Emperador justo cuando las columnas no aguantaba más el peso de la estructura. Instantes después la estructura caía sobre su propio peso.

* * *

En esos momentos en el "Mundo Real"…

- Yui ¿Qué te vas a comprar? – le preguntó interesada una compañera de clases.

- Un libro de matemáticas. Nah, es mentira me compraré un manga – contestó riendo la rubia.

- Joo. ¡Qué suerte tiene Yui de ser tan lista! ¡Seguro que podrá entrar al Instituto Jonan sin problemas! – exclamó otra chica con un poco de envidia. Entre risas las muchachas se dirigieron hacía el mostrador para pagar.

- Serán 390 yenes, por favor – le indicó el dependiente. Pero cuando iba a pagar una de sus amigas dijo:

- Yui tienes sangre en la falda – le informó bastante asustada. La chica dirigió sus ojos a su pierna y efectivamente pudo ver como tenía manchado con sangre gran parte de la zona derecha.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó consternada la joven.

* * *

De vuelta en Konan…

"Creo que me he lastimado la pierna" pensó Miaka. "Pero al menos sigo viva". Pocos segundos después, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Kishuku. Cuando lo vio recordó como sintió que alguien la empujaba; había sido él. El muchacho estaba aguantando el peso de la estructura sobre su espalda y su rostro reflejaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando para impedir que las piedras hicieran daño a Miaka.

- Kishuku detente, por favor. Si sigues así morirás – le aviso angustia la adolescente.

- No me importa – le contesto el guerrero, que, instantes después, dirigía su mirada hacía la joven – Prometí cuidarte pasara lo que pasara y pienso cumplir esa promesa a como de lugar.

Al oír estas palabras proviniendo del joven, Miaka no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. La voz de Kishuku era ronca pero increíblemente sexy incluso en un momento como ese, por su rostro vagan pequeñas gotitas de sudor debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando por impedir que las piedras los aplastaran, su rostro sonrosado… todas esas pequeñas cosas hacían que la sacerdotisa se olvidara del peligro en el que ambos jóvenes se encontraban y sólo pusiera atención a Kishuku.

- Por favor Kishuku, detente – le rogó con voz suave mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cansado rostro del muchacho.

- Incluso si la vida se me va en ello no dejaré que nada te pase – le respondió con vehemencia. Kishuku no podía permitir que esa muchacha, que poco a poco se estaba adueñando de su corazón sin saberlo pudiera recibir ningún daño. Sus palabras se clavaron fuertemente en el corazón de la joven que sentía como éste latía más de prisa, si eso era posible.

Mientras tanto, el Emperador trataba de sacar las rocas con las manos pero pesaban demasiado. De repente una voz muy femenina y dulce preguntó por detrás de su espalda:

- ¿Quieren que les ayude? – efectivamente se trataba de la concubina que había interrumpido a Miaka y Kishuku una semana atrás. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se encaminó hacía los escombros y empezó a sacar las rocas del lugar una a una como si se tratan de meros trozos de trapos viejos – Vaya eres una chica con suerte – volvió a hablar cuando levantaba la última roca y dejaba al descubierto a los muchachos. Algunas sirvientas se acercaron para ayudar a Miaka y Kishuku a salir del sitio donde se encontraban.

- Has protegido muy bien a la sacerdotisa joven guerrero. Le estamos muy agradecidos – expresó el Emperador muy emocionado. A pesar de que Kishuku fuera una de las estrellas enemigas no había dudado en arriesgarse y salvarla. De momento, podía confiar en el joven la protección de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Están bien ustedes dos? – preguntó una doncella que se había acercado a curar a Miaka.

- No muy bien la verdad – respondió el muchacho mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no estás bien. Podrías haber muerto por tratar de salvarme – le recriminó bastante enojada.

- Yo hago lo que quiero Miaka. Ya sabía yo que tu idea nos iba a traer problemas – le respondió con un poco de fastidio. De repente, Kishuku se acercó a Miaka y la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacía dentro del Palacio. Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar Su Majestad le interpeló:

- ¿Se puede saber porque te llevas a Miaka? – Hotohori intentó que su tono de voz no desvelara mucho su malestar.

- Por culpa de está irresponsable casi me quedo sin espalda. Ella es la culpa, ella lo paga. Así que ahora le toca curarme – y antes de que le diera tiempo al soberano para replicar se alejó.

Hotohori dio un largo suspiró y volvió su rostro hacía los escombros. Junto a ellos se encontraba la joven que hacía unos días había encontrado en el pasillo cuando le había dicho que Miaka y Kishuku estaban haciendo algo.

- ¿Te llamas Kourin, no es verdad? – le pregunto amablemente.

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido llevó una de sus manos hacía el cuello de su traje y lo bajo un poco dejando al descubierto un símbolo rojo – Aunque también se me conoce con el nombre de Nuriko – habló la mujer.

Al ver el carácter el Emperador no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Habían encontrado a la segunda estrella de Suzaku.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Miaka y Kishuku…

El joven guerrero caminaba sin decir una palabra y sin apartar los ojos de su camino. Miaka lo notaba muy tenso, signo inequívoco de lo molesto que estaba. Por eso no se atrevió a decir una palabra. Poco antes de llegar a su destino se encontraron con una joven sirvienta a la cual Kishuku le pidió que le consiguiera un poco de agua y varias vendas. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Miaka, la joven dejo las cosas en una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la cama y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. Kishuku sentó a Miaka con cuidado y comenzó a lavarle la herida.

- Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería – le recriminó de repente el muchacho justo cuando terminaba de colocarle la venda.

- Lo siento – le respondió en voz baja.

- Como bien dije antes, es tu culpa que me encuentre en el estado en el que estoy. Así que serás la encargada de curarme – y dicho esto se echó en la cama boca abajo – En mi mochila encontrarás unos frascos de color azul y verde. Con ellos me curarás las pequeñas heridas que tengo y me darás un masaje para que se me calme el dolor – le indicó.

Miaka tan sólo suspiro y se dirigió hacía la mochila como el joven le había ordenado. Tampoco es que pudiera quejarse dado a que si no fuera por su culpa ellos no estarían así y si no fuera por el joven ella ahora mismo estaría muerta. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era curarle las heridas. Con los frascos en las manos volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacía la cama. Cuando volvió, el joven se levanto lentamente y se quitó enseguida la camisa negra de su traje y la lanzó al suelo. Luego se volvió a tumbar.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día mirando o me vas a curar? – le preguntó Kishuku burlonamente.

- Ya… ya voy – le replicó tartamudeando. Eso hizo que el joven riera por lo bajo. ¿Cómo poder evitar no sentirse nerviosa ante semejante hombre? Todavía recordaba con claridad como se veía cuando ambos se encontraban atrapados entre las rocas y si a eso le sumamos que había presenciado como el joven se quitaba la camisa era del todo normal que se encontrara en el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba. Ver el pecho completamente al descubierto del joven no era, para su desgracia, un espectáculo que podía ver todos los días. Y si a eso le agregamos que instantes después tendría que recorrer con sus delicadas manos esa piel morena bañada por el sol, esos increíbles músculos que estaban al descubierto para su deleite era de más comprensible que se encontrara completamente sonrojada y mordiéndose a penas los labios para no soltar ningún sonido que pudiera delatar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Con cuidado subió a la cama y se sentó en la cola de Kishuku mientras apoyaba sus manos en la espalda. "Incluso su trasero está duro" pensó suspirando la chica "Si tan sólo hubiera conocido chicos así en mi mundo seguro que mi existencia hubiera sido más llevadera"

- El frasco verde es para curar heridas pequeñas y el azul es para dar masajes. Así que primero tendrás que usar el verde – habló el joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha. Miaka quedó un momento atontada pero como no quería que el joven supiera que era lo que verdaderamente pensaba se puso manos a la obra. Sin embargo, Kishuku pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que la joven se encontraba completamente ruborizada. Sonriendo para sí mismo se acomodó mejor en la cama para poder disfrutar con más deleite de cada minuto de esa sesión de masajes.

Miaka agarró el frasco verde y lo abrió. Se colocó una pequeña parte del contenido en las manos y lo fue aplicando con cuidado en las partes donde el joven tenía heridas abiertas. Al sentir el tacto de la crema fría el joven no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de dolor.

- Tené más cuidado. Ay mi pobre espalda – se lamentaba el muchacho.

- Si me hubieras hecho caso esto no estaría pasando – intentó defenderse la joven.

- SI VOS me hubieras hecho caso esto NO estaría pasando – le recordó Kishuku. Miaka ya no sabía que decir en su defensa.

Miaka dejó pasar varios minutos para que la crema se secara y pudiera aplicar la otra para hacer el masaje. Una vez transcurrido el tiempo, puso en sus manos un poco de la crema del frasco azul. Antes de de comenzar con la "sesión" respiró hondamente una vez más y pidió interiormente perdón a todos los Dioses por profanar ese cuerpo del Adonis que se encontraba debajo suyo. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a masajear los hombros del muchacho teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte; Kishuku, por su parte, se encontraba en el cielo.

El joven guerrero de Seiryu tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzo para no soltar ninguno de los gemidos de placer que luchaban desesperadamente por salir de sus labios. El simple contacto de las manos de la joven con su piel era lo único que necesitaba para que su sangre comenzara a hervir y todos sus sentidos se intensificarán al máximo. Ahora mismo ya no quedaba ningún atisbo del dolor que momentos antes estaba sintiendo… ahora sólo tenía atención para esas pequeñas manos que vagaban por toda su espalda.

Miaka no se encontraba mejor que Kishuku, ella también necesitaba hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse sobre el joven y comenzar a lamer todo su cuerpo o restregarse contra él. Quería memorizar cada parte del cuerpo que estaba tocando y, por eso, tardaba tanto tiempo en cada zona; quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de ello puesto que tenía la absoluta certeza de que esto no se repetiría nunca más.

Para desgracia de la sacerdotisa, paso más de una hora y las manos le dolían y como no terminara pronto Kishuku podría sospechar lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza. Segundos después de que estos pensamientos cruzaran su mente Miaka paro de hacer su cometido y se sentó en la cama.

- Bueno, Kishuku. Ya he cumplido mi parte como compensación por mi imprudencia – comentó la joven tratando de sonar indiferente. Pero lo cierto es que ya extrañaba el calor que desprendía el joven. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero algo se lo impidió…

- No, Miaka – le susurró de repente el joven de forma increíblemente sensual mientras la atrapaba en un fiero abrazo por detrás de la espalda haciendo que la mente de la chica dejara de funcionar completamente y el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho – Esto que has hecho es sólo lo mínimo que podías hacer. Ahora mismo te diré cual es mi verdadera recompensa por haberte salvado – susurró, nuevamente, pero esta vez, de forma lenta y pausada como si estuviera saboreando cada palabra o, más, bien como si estuviera disfrutando de antemano lo que poco segundos después ocurriría.

- ¿A…A qué te referís? – le preguntó temblando completamente. Miaka no sabía bien si era por el hecho de lo que podría decirle o debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

- A esto, pequeña. A esto – y dicho esto dirigió sus labios al cuello de la joven y comenzó a darle pequeños besos mientras su mano izquierda se dirigía hacía la intimidad de la joven y la otra se encaminaba hacía el pecho de la doncella y empezaba a acariciarlo con urgencia - ¿Qué es esto, Miaka? – le interrogó cuando la mano que se había metido en la falda de la joven se encontró con una tela muy suave que cubría la intimidad de la joven.

- Es una cosa de mi mundo que se llama braga o ropa interior – le contesto la joven suspirando mientras echaba su cabeza atrás por culpa de las dulces sensaciones que le hacía sentir.

- Qué cosas más extrañas tienen en tu mundo – le comentó al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la zona derecha de su cuello por la izquierda y dejaba pequeños besos en su nuevo "lugar de ataque". Poco después, comenzó a lamer esa zona. Su mano izquierda seguía jugando con el clítoris de la joven a través de esa "extraña tela". Además, a veces acariciaba toda la intimidad de arriba abajo y de cuando en cuando metía uno de sus dedos hacía el interior haciendo que Miaka se arqueara más y más contra el muchacho y suspirara sin cesar.

Cuando Kishuku ya no pudo aguantar más la tentación de probar esa tersa piel con su lengua; giró a la chica y la colocó boca arriba sobre la cama. Concentró parte de su ki en el cuerpo de la joven para impedir de esta forma que pudiera moverse y así tenerla a su completa disposición. Fue en ese momento que Miaka recuperó algo de lucidez y con grandes dificultades para hablar le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Kishuku?

- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Es parte de mi recompensa por haberte ayudado antes. En concreto, a partir de este momento te tocaré cuantas veces quiera y donde quiera. Y esto no es más que los intereses – le informó con un brillo especial en los ojos que le hizo comprender a Miaka que el joven guerrero de Seiryu hablaba muy enserio. Sin embargo, en vez de gritar a los cuatro vientos quién se ha creído que es, su cuerpo reaccionó excitándose aún más; sus pezones se volvieron más duros aún de lo que estaban y su vagina más húmeda. Su cuerpo se había entregado completamente a las "amenazas" del joven, impaciente porque la advertencia se hiciera realidad.

- No… puedes hacer eso – dijo Miaka en un último intento de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. En sólo unos minutos su cuerpo había tomado el control absoluto de sus acciones, pero su mente aún quería hacer un último esfuerzo.

- Eso es lo que vos pensás – arremetió el joven mientras sonreía de costado dándole un aspecto increíblemente atractivo y peligrosoal mismo tiempo. Enseguida, se dirigió peligrosamente al cuello de la muchacha que comenzó a lamerlo lenta y delicadamente. Poco tiempo después, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el mismo mientras su mano izquierda vaga hasta encontrarse nuevamente con la intimidad de la joven. Tiró levemente de la ropa interior de la joven hacía arriba haciendo que la prenda se convirtiera en una línea recta que presionaba el clítoris de la joven haciendo que Miaka lanzara un fuerte gemido y, si hubiera podido, se hubiera arqueado completamente.

- Ya no puedo ser tu hermano mayor – le susurró lenta y melodiosamente. Segundos después, alzó su mano libre y concentrando un poco de su ki en ella lo lanzó hacía la muchacha; la ropa de Miaka quedó hecha prácticamente trizas. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera replicar nada tapó su boca con la mano derecha mientras la otra acariciaba con avidez las piernas de la joven y sus labios volvían a atacar su cuello, pero, esta vez, su lado derecho – Creo que nunca podría haberlo sido– dicho esto mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y después lamió por completo su oído. Ese gesto, hizo temblar con más violencia a la joven que trataba desesperadamente de buscar una salida a su dulce tormento, pero encontrándose como estaba, atada a la cama por los poderes del joven, no podría hacer mucho y su cuerpo no hacía más que poner en evidencia que cada roce, cada gesto, cada beso o caricia le hacían perder más y más la cordura.

Kishuku sentía como por sus venas ya no corría sangre sino lava. Que lo carcomía y corroía por dentro y que en cualquier momento iba a explotar; en realidad, ya percibía como su parte más sensible estaba dura desde hace un buen rato… pero por mucho que quisiera sabía que no debía sobrepasar un límite… aunque la otra parte quisiera otra cosa… Con estos pensamientos y sentimientos en mente sus labios emprendieron un viaje hacía el sur de la fisonomía de la joven hasta llegar al valle de los senos de la misma donde, durante varios minutos, lamió toda esa superficie una y otra vez. Seguidamente, comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones con la punta de la lengua y con una de sus manos libres torturaba al otro. Pocos minutos después, acariciaba con sus manos los pechos de la joven mientras tiraba de cuando en cuando sus pezones.

Miaka no podía aguantar tanto placer, por lo que gemía sin parar. Todas y cada una de las noches que habían pasado desde el "posible beso" había soñado inconscientemente con el joven. Pero sus sueños no se basaban simple y llanamente en tenerlo cerca y hablar con él; la verdad es que hablan muy poco y hacían mucho. Por este motivo, se levantaba todos los días con las sabanas pegadas de sudor. ¡Todo lo que había estado anhelando durante todo la semana por fin iba a tener su compensación! ¿Cómo podía entonces no entregarse a las demandas del joven? ¿Cómo podría decir que no a aquellas manos celestiales que la estaban haciendo sentir más viva que nunca?¡SI INCLUSO SE ESTABA EXCITANDO MIENTRAS LE DABA EL MASAJE A KISHUKU!

Varios minutos pasó atormentando el pecho de la joven hasta decidió que todavía tenía trabajo más al sur. Siguió bajando por el plano vientre de la joven sacerdotisa mientras dejaba a su paso pequeños besos que quemaban la piel de la muchacha. Kishuku se incorporó un momento y con una de sus manos separó los labios vaginales de la joven dejan al descubierto lo húmeda que se hallaba.

- Por favor, no mires Kishuku – le suplicó con una voz apenas audible y profundamente sonrojada.

- Pero mira como estás, Miaka. No puedo dejarte así – le contesto sonriendo maliciosamente poco antes de dirigir sus labios hacía la intimidad de la joven. Una vez allí, la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a lamerla. Cuando la joven sintió los hambrientos labios del joven succionar su vagina sintió como un rayo la atravesaba por completo obligándola a arquearse completamente y lanzar un sonoro gemido. Kishuku había disminuido su poder sobre la joven un poco para darle más libertad de movimiento. El joven Seiryu estaba concentrado en beber una a una las gotas del rocío personal de la muchacha. Mientras hacía esto acariciaba los muslos de la muchacha y, de cuando en cuando, su vientre. Después de conseguir que la muchacha se viniera varias veces volvió a incorporarse.

- Kishuku – fue todo lo que se escapo de sus sonrosados labios. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

- Ya te dije cuales serán los intereses… pero todavía no te he dicho cual es el capital – le interrumpió el joven – Este es el capital – dijo el muchacho poco antes de introducir un dedo dentro de la vagina de la joven antes tocar algo que le impedía seguir. Al hacer esto, hizo que los ojos de la joven se abrieran por completo y un pequeño dolor apareciera donde hasta entonces no había habido más lugar que para el más puro placer

– Ahora ya sabes lo que quiero, Miaka – habló nuevamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos tomándose algunos minutos para perderse en ellos. De pronto, sacó su dedo de la intimidad de la joven y colocó su mano en la cama muy cerca del cuerpo de la joven; la otra, la elevó y, volviendo a canalizar parte de su ki en su mano, lanzó su fuerza espiritual hacía la joven; ahora el pelo de la muchacha se encontraba suelto.

- Creo que no me cansaré de decirlo mientras viva; te ves hermosa con el pelo suelto, Miaka – susurró el joven mientras observaba embelezado el rostro de Miaka. La joven sintió los labios resecos por todo el calor que estaba sintiendo por lo que decidió humedecérselos. Y, enseguida, se los mordió débilmente. Kishuku no aguantaba más las ganas de que fuera su lengua y no la de Miaka quien paseara libremente por los labios de la joven sacerdotisa. Con este propósito en mente, Kishuku acarició tiernamente el pelo de la joven durante unos segundos antes de sujetar con delicadeza su rostro. Inmediatamente, se fue acercando despacio hasta el rostro de la joven mientras Miaka cerraba lentamente sus ojos. Pero, cuando sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban oyeron un fuerte golpe en la puerta y la voz encolerizada del Emperador ordenando que abrieran la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en el momento sorprendidos. Kishuku bajó de la cama con cara de pocos amigos y antes de dirigirse a la puerta liberó a Miaka por completo de su prisión y reconstruyó la ropa que había deshecho y su pelo volvía a estar recogido, de esta manera nadie podría sospechar nada sobre lo que había ocurrido hasta hace escasos segundos... pero el corazón de la sacerdotisa y el rubor en su rostro se negaban a colaborar.

El joven guerrero trató de serenarse un poco antes de abrir la puerta. Quería molerlo a palos, pero si lo hacía podría matarlo y junto a él se perdería la forma de convocar al Dios del Sur. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro furioso del Emperador.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Miaka? – siseó el Soberano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El joven, en vez de asustarse, le dirigió una sonrisa de costado y le dijo:

- No le he hecho nada que ella no quisiera – y dicho esto se dirigió hacía la salida. Hotohori estuvo a punto de seguirlo hasta que vio a Miaka en la cama completamente sonrojada. Se dirigió corriendo para estar a su lado y saber que no le había pasa nada. Mientras tanto, la joven estrella de Seiryu salía del cuarto y apoya en la pared. Dio un pequeño puñetazo a la pared. "Si tan solo no hubieras aparecido, ahora mismo estaría saboreando esos labios que desde hace semanas lo estaban volviendo loco" pensó el joven con furia mientras veía como trataba de hacer hablar a Miaka, pero la joven no le respondía… seguía en su propio mundo… un mundo donde volvía a revivir una y otra vez lo que hacía unos minutos había vivido.

* * *

Pufff... lo que me ha costado este capí^^ pero bue me alegro de por fin haberlo terminado^^ este capí es más o menos para celebrar que vuelvo a tener Internet^^ Ahora comenzaré a escribir el one shot lemon de San Valentín y volver a escribir el fic que tenía en mente de Sailor Moon^^ Espero que este capí les haya gustado y que no me intenten matar por la interrupción xD Ahora pasaré a agradecer los rewiews del capitulo 3:

**Juli**: Intento que salga bien^^ pero como odio escribir pues no se nunca si me quedan bien o no… especialmente las escenas lemons^^

**Raily_and_Ray:** Si *_* no te preocupes que habrán muchas más escenas como la que acabas de ver tanto en el del Tama Seiryu como en el Tama diablo^^

**ShojoStyle**Sip^^ todas amamos al tama dulce pero todavía más si le damos un to que pervertido^^ es que Tama está para hacerle más de un favor de todas las formas *_*

**scorpi_1991 **ok no te preocupes^^ seguro que te gustarán bastante más que el capí uno =)

**miaka7tamahome****: **de nada cielo^^ pero a ver cuando lo terminas así lo leo y te ayudo porque tengo ganas de leer ciertas escenas*_*

**SAYU: **Me alegro que te guste y eso contando que no ves fushigi^^ Si Tama es un experto lanzador de sillas xD ya verás como en próximos capítulos su puntería será de alucine xD y si Miaka seguirá siendo un inocentona unos capítulos más xD

**Yeni: **Y no sabes hasta donde llega esa imaginación *_* ains si tan sólo supiera dibujar bien a Tama y Miaka xD

**kika_chan **Bueno acá ves lo que pasa con estos tres^^ Haré que Tama salga sin camisa en muchos capítulos promise!!!

**Mary^^ **Sip notaste estupendamente^^ habrá celos muchos celosa ya verás^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capí también^^ Lo del rewiew… bue es la única manera que tenemos los autores de saber si nuestros fics gustan… porque de momento no podemos leer el pensamiento (o yo por lo menos xD)

**TormentaFuriosa **Me alegra mucho que te guste^^ sobre todo que se te venga a la mente la voz de los personajes y demás… eso es muy difícil de conseguir por lo menos eso es lo que creo^^ espero que este capí no te haya decepcionado^^

**Rikuchan22****:** Ains no sabes lo feliz me que haces diciéndome eso con lo mal que se me da redactar u.u pero si trato de tener varias ideas^^sobre todo las interesantes *_*

**Dark_yuki: **Si paca sigo escribiendo sobre el hermoso Tama^^ Y como se puede apreciar en tu comentario del one shot lemon te gusto mucho^^ Si es que el Tama pervert rules^^

**aerithsephy****: **Si eso es cierto junto con riku fuiste de las primeras ^_^

**Koharu-Visual-Uchiha: **A ver si es verdad que me pasas el dibujo porque no te veo eh?xD Y prepárate para más escenas como esa *_*

**Arizza****: **Es que cielo no llegaste a enviarme un comentario sorry u.u

**Adam Spencer****: **me alegro^^ sobre todo porque sos otro de los que no ven fushigi xD

Y ahora los rewiews del one shot lemon del capí 2^^ "Perdiendo la cordura entre tus brazos"

**Criskeleton: **Vamos Cris^^ admitilo^^ te encanta Tama así^^ pero pensa que es Kakashi o Kurorin quien te hace todas esas cosas^^ ya verás como cambias de idea =)

**Dark_yuki: **Ya creo que Tama quedo más pervert que nunca *_* No te preocupes¬¬ a mí no me hacía falta escenas como esta para odiarla ^^ si es que no se puede tener tanta suerte en esta vida y conocer a semejante hombre .

**Mari^^: **Me alegra que te haya gustado^^ creo que eras vos a quien no le gustaba el sexo no? Me alegro que te gusten mis historias^^

**kika_chan: **Cierto xD dark yuki me dijo que no les pasaría el borrador y las haría sufrir^^ me alegro que les haya gustado =) y también que me haya quedado tan explícito como yo quería que quedara =)

**Nayesakura****: **A vos lo que te gustaría es que Kakashi fuera así de fogoso con vos^^ igual que Cris^^ Este capí es largo así que no se pueden quejar xD

**Jeanne: **si… aca todas están sonrojadas o les falta aire^^ al final no soy tan inútil como creía haciendo fics lemons^^

**Rikuchan22****: **Sí^^ y gran parte de que me haya salido bien es gracias a que vos me bancaste muchísimo ^^ gracias^^ ¿Qué puedo decir? *_* Trato de traspasar al papel al máximo cuanto me imagino en cada escena que pienso^^ me alegra saber que de momento lo estoy consiguiendo con muchos dolores de cabeza, pero consiguiendo^^ Aunque sí… esto va más para hentai que para lemon pero como no está esa categoría pues ni modo xD Y gracias, al fin se acostaron en tu fic^^ ¡YA ERA HORA!

**Yuuka: **No, no xD Miaka jamás le será infiel a Tama en algún fic mío o de serlo tendría UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN. Es solo que como en este fic Tama es una estrella de Seiryu no podía llamarle Tamahome… así que decidí usar su nombre real en la versión japonesa que es la más fácil ( o por lo menos para mí) de recordar y escribir^^

**TormentaFuriosa: **Me alegra que se haya entendido lo que quise decir^^ Porque siempre se me ha hecho muy difícil el poder expresarme y en este tipos de escenas necesitas más que nunca toda tu habilidad… después de todo yo me imagino la escena muy bien… pero pasarlo al papel cuesta Y prepárense que creo que todos los Tamas que haga serán de ese estilo xD.

**yuukidarkangel****: **Te soy sincera… a mi me llega a decir eso Tama y te aseguro que no duermo en varios días ¿Quién necesita dormir teniendo a semejante hombre en la cama? Si es que Miaka es tonta xD… bueno en este fic le quite un poco la tontería jijiji

**Caroli: **me alegra que te gustara Caro^^ sobre todo porque vos no ves ningún anime o lees manga. Me alegra mucho que no te hayas quedado dormida mientras leías =)

**Kyon-cito: **jejeje xD Me alegro que te guste^^ sobre todo porque te vengo jodiendo mucho y estás lleno de laburo^^ Si la parte de la pared es una de mis favoritas para que negarlo^^

**francisco-isra: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado^^ espero que el resto de fic te lleguen a gustar =)

**Ady92****:** Nah... ya eras una pervertida^^ lo único que yo hago es demostrartelo^^ ya que no vas a hacer este tipo de cosas con Lantis y Hikaru por lo menos lo ves con otra pareja^^ Pobreta xD siempre estas necesitando o un baño de agua fría o dejar de leer porque sino te da algo… soy mala jijiji

**Raily_and_Ray: **Si xD Entonces me quedo justo como quería xD MAS FUERTE QUE EL DEL CHOCOLATE!!!! Y cuando Tama y Miaka lo hagan en el "You are…" me tiene que quedar más fuerte aún xD Tranqui no sos un intrusa xD si yo te contará las escenas que me imagino… ejem xD

**Mayu_yui: **¿A quién no le gustaría que un Tama la sedujera de esa manera? *_* Yo desde luego me ofrezco voluntaria^^ Me alegra que te guste porque la verdad nunca sé si lo hago bien en los lemons o no.

**yumiko_vero;** Me alegro que te guste el comienzo^^ ya verás como esto se pone más y más interesante^^


End file.
